If It Means That I Love You I Will Kill You
by ALieWhenTheySmiled
Summary: Harry Potter, abandoned by his family and abused by his uncle, the only things keeping him sane are his aunt, cousin, and...his girlfriend? Smart, Dark Harry.
1. Chapter 1

Well this is my sequel to Let's Make This All Work Out. So Welcome to If It Means That I Love You I Will Kill You. As for the confusing prelude I left it that way so it could all be explained in this one, you don't have to go and read the prelude since it's all going to be explained here.

Pairings: Harry/Oc, Sesshomaru/Kagome, Inuyasha/Bellatrix, Cedric/Oc, Rin/Shippo, and other pairings but I'm not sure which, but the main focus will be on Harry and the OC but it will sometimes shift to the other couples because I like being fair...in some cases.

Warnings: Abuse, mentions of abuse, Cursing…those are all I can remember right now…-.-;

Disclaimer: Don't own anything, J.K. Rowling does, but Nina and Sakura...and a shiny nickel.

* * *

_Yesterday by Leona Lewis_

_They can take tomorrow and the plans we made  
They can take the music that we'll never play  
All the broken dreams  
Take everything  
Just take it away  
But they can never have yesterday  
They can take the future that we'll never know  
They can take the places that we said we will go  
All the broken dreams  
Take everything  
Just take it away  
But they can never have yesterday

* * *

_

July 30, 1980

James Potter, he had messy black hair that was unruly and hard to manage, he was bespectacled, and had a hard body from all of his Auror training, and Lily Potter nee Evans had beautiful waist length fiery red hair that reached her knees, beautiful emerald green eyes, smiled at their one year old daughter, Rosemary Alexis Potter or Rosy or Lexy, she had inherited Lily's fiery red hair, she was pale, and had fortunately inherited Lily's perfect vision, and currently in her pink jumpers holding her favorite teddy bear, was currently asleep dreaming of her new siblings. Lily smiled as she smoothed a hand over her swollen stomach. Lily exited the room with James before she suddenly gasped on her way to their room. "J-James!" James nodded flooing Moony and Padfoot and began pacing frantically as they arrived he asked them to take care of Rosy before he and Lily apparted to St. Mungo's.

James waited outside and stared in shock as Moony and Padfoot apparted in front of them, Moony was holding Rosy in his arms she was smiling at the sight of him. "What the bloody hell are you two doing here?" Remus smiled at his long time friend. "Well Rosy woke up and started crying because you both weren't there." James nodded taking Rosy to try and ease his nerves. Rosy began calming down until she heard lily scream out in pain. "I'M GOING TO KILL YOU, JAMES!" Rosy giggled at her fathers pale face but quickly turned to tears hearing her mother scream again before everything went silent. A healer stepped out smiling; though James winced at the tale tell screams coming from his wife before it soon became silent as did Rosy. "She's alright and so are the twins." James, Remus, and Sirius went into the room.

Lily smiled tiredly holding two bundles before she handed the largest and slightly squirming bundle to James. "Adrian James Potter." James grinned down at his first born son; he had straight fiery red hair like his mother and his russet eyes. Lily cooed at the smaller and silent baby. "Hadrian Nathanial Potter." Rosy smiled at Adrian before staring at Hadrian before shaking her head and talking to Adrian. No one did anything because they assumed that Rosy didn't like Hadrian because he wasn't as active. Harry it seems didn't escape the unruly black hair that most Potter males seemed to inherit and he had Lily's emerald green eyes. Lily was glad that at least one of her children had the potential of having her personality. True she loved her children but she didn't want to be surrounded by a mini army of toddling James's. Remus smiled down at Harry who blinked at him before smiling as well giggling a bit. Sirius looked over and grinned at Harry who smiled widely, James looked at Harry and he reared back in shock. His son…his own son had glared at him. Sirius burst out laughing. "Ha, Prongs seems like one baby doesn't like you." Lily smiled, "Remus will you be Harry's godfather?" Remus nodded, James smiled while turning to Sirius. "Sirius will you be Adrian's godfather?" Sirius rolled his eyes. "Do you really even need to ask Prongs?" James grinned.

Harry, as James liked to call him, was always a quiet child he rarely ever cried he merely stared at you. James had been freaked out once when he was going to check up on the twins when he found shining emerald orbs staring at him through the darkness. He ran out of the room calling Lily for reinforcement who was angry at being woken up merely turned the light on and cooed at Harry. "Is my little Harrykins happy scaring his dad?" Harry began giggling as James stared at his child, his baby boy seemed to hate him, him! He was the most loveable character in this whole thing! "You don't understand Lils he was trying to see and steal my soul." Lily stared at her husband before looking at Harry who blinked up at her innocently. "Honestly Harry, please...please don't grow up like your father. Merlin knows that it will be the death of me." Harry giggled again and James swore that when Lily hugged him, Harry had smirked at him.

Albus Dumbledore, a kind elderly man who many looked up to, stood in the kitchen of Godric's Hollow. James and Lily staring at him in horror while the children slept. "My babies are going to defeat You-Know-Who?" Albus nodded gravely he couldn't believe it either. That nut Trenlawny had actually come up with a prophecy. He watched as Lily burst iinto tears while James comforted her. She just couldn't believe it. "I'll just leave you two." James nodded his head, his mind reeling.

October 31

Rosy, Adrian, and Hadrian had been put to bed while James had dragged Lily to one of Sirius's parties. "I just don't feel right leaving them here James." James smiled at his wife pecking her forehead. "It's alright. Peter's going to watch them." Lily let herself be dragged off her paternal instincts telling her that she should just stay, but they were ignored. Peter made sure that the elder Potters had successfully left before he called his Master. Lord Voldemort stood over the cribs of the two youngest Potters as Peter levetated the eldest Potter child into the room. Peter soon left not knowing what his Master was about to do but him being the sniveling coward that he was just wanted to run away and hide. He felt something bad was going to happen but he wasn't going to tell this to his Master, no he was far to busy worrying about himself and himself alone. Voldemort stared down at the three children staring at Harry the longest who was staring right back at him. They remained staring at each other, a battle of wills as one might call it, before Harry threw his rattle at Voldemort who caught it bu t ended up blinking. Harry smiled widely as Voldemort narrowed his eyes, "That was a cheap trick." Harry giggled clapping his hands before he looked at his other siblings and pointed to them. "Don't worry I'm going to protect all of you." Harry accepted that answer before he stared at something behind Voldemort, his eyes wide in shock as his other siblings began awakening before they began crying. Voldemort turned around quickly before he recognized that familiar eerie green light he stood in front of the children to defend them. The spell effectively killed him but three stray marks managed to make it to the crib. A blinding white light filled the entire room before it disappeared and Harry was unconscious an all too familiar lightening bolt scar over his left brow, Rosy had gotten a cross mark over her heart, and Adrian had gotten a zigzag mark on his shoulder. The conscious siblings began wailing loudly, the man that was standing over them was gone and their baby brother was bleeding.

Lily and James apparted home as Dumbledore told them the news. He began suggesting that Rosy and Adrian were the ones who defeated He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named. No one paid attention to Harry and had anyone bothered to check they would have found that he had used his magic. Sad aquamarine eyes stared at him, "I'm sorry little one but you will have to endure so much pain. Don't worry though someone who is suffering will be there along side you." Then just as quickly as the eyes appeared they faded into darkness. Albus suggested that Lily and James leave Harry in the care of Lily's muggle family, though they protested. Albus fought back saying that Harry would grow to become jealous and resentful towards his siblings and might end up becoming the next Dark Lord. So Lily and James sent their son to the Dursleys, after all it was for the greater good.

Harry didn't know where he was, he was cold and wet, and his mother wasn't here to make him feel better nor his siblings. A warm light suddenly filled his vision as he stared up at a woman. She had curly blonde hair, a horse like face, dark brown eyes staring down at him with concern, and she was wearing a night gown. She quickly bent over picking him up and taking him inside not wanting the babe to freeze to death. She re-read the note over and over again, she frowned shaking her head. Her sister was said to be the smartest witch of their time but she had just made a grave and stupid mistake. Vernon stared down at the babe with disgust. "Surely she doesn't expect us to keep it, Pet." Petunia froze as she stared at her whale like husband, he was obviously fat, he had a mustache, black beady eyes, he had no neck, well she assumed he had one just under all of that fat, and he was wearing his night clothes. She didn't want to marry him but she had to. She felt so sorry for baby Harry. She stared at the baby in shock, he seemed resigned, as if he had accepted his fate. Something inside of her told her that this child would do many a great things.

* * *

Eleven Years Later

Harry James Potter was rejected by his family; he had lost hope in them while they had forgotten them. He lived at the Dursley's and though Vernon Dursley thought he was stupid he knew what his name was and everything else, he had an excellent memory. The only things that kept him sane were the girl next door and his aunt Petunia and cousin Dudley. The girl next door was his only friend and she was his love, her name was Miyoko Nina Ann Hailey Taisho. She preferred to be called Nina or Hailey, she was Harry's light and dark, he knew something inside of him was telling him to love her unconditionally because she wouldn't go away like his other family. His Uncle Vernon told him that they were freaks like him but he was too freakish for even them and they left him as well. Nina told him not to believe him and he trusted Nina with his life so he didn't. His Nina was beautiful, she had long silverish-blue hair that curled around her waist and her bangs covered her left eye once he noticed that her original hair color had been silver but it started changing to it's silverish-blue, she had beautiful aquamarine eyes with amber in them, she would always wear pants except for the occasions that mattered to her or if Harry asked her too, her parents didn't like her much but that was alright with Harry, though her uncle, older brother and sister loved her and they liked him too having told him so when they visited once, but the best thing about her was that she was studious just like him, they both loved learning new things and arguing about them on how to make it either seem simpler so they could explain it to Dudley though for some reason Nina always won. Nina was his specifically after she had defended him against his Aunt Marge's dog, Ripper, when he had chased him over the fence and into her family's backyard. Harry noticed that Ripper seemed scared of her and never tried to bite him again when she was present or if he got close to the fence where her yard was.

Today was Dudley's birthday and his uncle Vernon had decided to take Dudley and his friends to the zoo, the only reason he was being dragged along was because Vernon thought it would be a great idea for him to suffer while Dudley had fun. Harry stood in front of the glass cage of a Brazilian Boa Constrictor. _What I wouldn't give to be outside. Foolish humans. _Harry blinked and began looking around before he looked at the snake again. _Stupid human, oh how happy I would be if I could just eat that large fat thing. _Harry felt like laughing but he suppressed it, it wouldn't do to have people thinking that he was barmy. **_Which one are you talking about, the small whale like one is alright but if you want the largest one...well you can have him._** Yes Harry was slightly vidictive towards his uncle but if you lived with him for as long as he had you would be too. _Ahh, a speaker...it's been so long since anyone has heard from a speaker...your interesting so I might not eat you if I ever break out. _Harry stared at the snake before he looked at the top of its cage. **_Poor thing you've been trapped in this thing for God knows how long. Don't you miss your home? _**The snake hissed softly moving slightly to get rid of the annoying pain that came with shedding. _I can't miss something that I've never been to. _Harry looked up again at the placard and squinted his eyes. 'Born and raised in captivity.' Harry nodded his head but he began feeling sorry for the snake and his emotions began getting the better of him and before he knew it the glass broke. Everyone around him were screaming their heads off running away. The snake hissed before sliding out of the shattered cage before stopping. _Might I acquire your name young serpent? _Harry smiled. _**I am Harry, may I acquire your own? **_The snake hissed in agreement and in an arrogant tone and stance. _I am Victor but I preffer to be called Zeus but you...you may call me...His Majesty. _Harry twitched at the utter gall Victor possessed. He didn't say anything as he watched him slither away and into the bushes. _Beware you stupid little rodents I'll eat you!_ Harry quickly walked out of the reptilian exhibit. He quickly caught up to Dudley who immediately relaxed as his uncle Vernon turned around, beady black eyes stared at him narrowing in disgust and Harry knew what he was thinking. Victor should have eaten him.

July 30th 1991

Harry blinked slightly as he opened the mailbox, 'Bill, bill, bill, strange letter...spam...wait what?' Harry blinked and looked at the letter. 'Harry Potter. Number 4 Privet Drive. Little Whinging, Surrey. The Cupboard Under The Stairs.' He hurried inside not bothering to hide the letter; he would get hurt either way. "BOY!!!!" Harry inwardly flinched and sighed. Only his uncle would beat him, his aunt tried to help him once but she had gotten so bruised up Harry told her not to help him until after Vernon left for work. The same went for Dudley, Vernon was a brute and Petunia had been trying to get rid of him after she had had Dudley. Unfortunately, Petunia and Dudley were out today so that left him alone with the fat waste of space...ahem...his Uncle Vernon. He quickly closed his eyes whimpering in pain as his uncle began beating him with his belt. He really hoped that no one came to visit today especially not Nina, she would kill Vernon. Not that he was worried about his uncle, oh heavens no, but he was worried about Nina. He didn't want his girlfriend to be sent to Juvenile Hall on the acount of manslaughter for him...though it would be very sweet.

July 31st 1991

Harry groaned as he woke up, he shook his head rapidly hearing the car leave. He froze when he heard the locks of the cupboard coming undone. Petunia poked her head in, "Come on dear. Vernon's gone to work, he's working overnight so he won't be back 'till morning." Harry nodded as he got out of the cupboard, he let his aunt patch his wounds luckily this time Vernon had only smacked him upside the head and made him nick his arm. Petunia smiled as her nephew began eating quietly conversing with Dudley who apologized for calling him names earlier. "Harry…don't you have a date with that nice little girl today?" when she turned and looked back she blinked when the chair was empty, she looked at Dudley who shrugged. "As soon as you said date he rushed off." Petunia smiled and shook her head.

Harry looked at the clothes that Petunia had hidden from Vernon, he chose a black long sleeved shirt, blue ripped jeans, and black chucks. He quickly showered and brushed his teeth before he dressed hurriedly before making himself presentable. He came downstairs just as the door bell rang; Harry opened it and smiled at his girlfriend. He took in the sight of her while exchanging pleasantries with her and letting Petunia speak to her. Nina was wearing a beautiful yet simple blue dress, blue ballet flats, her hair that was usually up was down and tied in the back by a pretty blue bow, and she was wearing the necklace Harry had given her for her birthday. She turned and hugged Harry kissing him before pulling away blushing, "Happy birthday Harry." Harry smiled and pecked his girlfriend's forehead. "Ready to go to the carnival?" Nina nodded before inviting Dudley who nodded and they bid Petunia a goodbye. "Stay safe, don't talk to strangers, and please don't do anything horrible." Nina nodded while Harry and Dudley were out the door.

6: 45 p.m.

Kagome Taisho nee Higurashi loved her children greatly, though she seemed to forget that she had another child. Kagome Taisho was a beautiful woman she had midnight black hair that curled around her knees after she let it grow out, she had beautiful deep sapphire blue eyes, she had peach skin from all of the traveling she would do with Inuyasha, she was wearing a beautifully tailored white dress, and her white heels made a soft tap as she walked. The reason why she was out this beautiful and fine night was because she was going to pick up her second daughter. Kagome began reminiscing trying to come up with a happy moment she had with her second daughter and she flinched internally when she found none. She knocked on the Dursley's door after making sure her presence was that of the business world. "Hello, Mrs. Taisho…what brings you here?" dear Lord even Mrs. Dursley seemed surprised. "Sakura isn't here…" Kagome inwardly felt her heart break. "No, I'm here to pick up Miyoko." Petunia blinked but she smiled. "Oh, she isn't here. She and Harry are on a date." Kagome felt her world stop and crash down. "Boy…friend…how old." Petunia sighed and stepped away from the door letting Kagome pass through before she crashed down on the couch.

"Nina and Harry are both ten going on eleven. Nina was kind of hard to get through but she's changed everyone here for the better." Dudley came in looking healthy and he had lost some of the weight. "Hey Mum…Mrs. Taisho…?" Petunia sighed inwardly while Kagome sighed in frustration; Dudley went to his room quickly not liking the tension in the room. "Why is it so shocking that I'm here?" Petunia sighed softly as she poured the tea before she looked at Kagome dead in the eye. "You never come here. You only come here on the rare days that Sakura decides to come over. Nina is always over here she even stays here. Today she and Harry are going to the local carnival, they've never been to one but Dudley was with them until about three hours ago and they were having fun." They paused hearing the door lock being opened and then the door. They could hear laughing as two people entered. Nina came in first and she was smiling and laughing holding a giant stuffed panda.

Harry came in wearing face paint in the figures of a blue crescent moon, a dog, a cat, the peace sign, and a flower, his clothes slightly rumpled but he had a smile on his face every time Nina would hug the stuffed panda tenderly. He was wearing a stuffed snake around his own neck carrying a stuffed badger because Nina couldn't carry it right now. They stepped through and Kagome's heart broke as Petunia smiled, Kagome had never seen her daughter smile or laugh. "How was it?" Harry grinned as he gently placed the stuffed animals on the couch hugging Nina to him who giggled. "It was fun! Harry won two stuffed animals for me!" she had never seen her daughter get excited over two meaningless toys. Harry smiled and kissed her forehead and Nina smiled up at him pecking him on the cheek. Kagome cleared her throat hesitantly and Nina turned towards her and her smile and the joy on her face disappeared instantly replaced with Sesshomaru's old mask. "Okaa-sama? Sakura isn't here." Kagome felt like crying at Nina's confused tone. Kagome smiled hesitantly though, "Miyoko, Sesshomaru wants you to come home. Tomorrow is our anniversary and it's mandatory that you and Sakura attend." Nina nodded her head and let Harry rub her shoulder. "Hai." Harry began picking Nina's things up before giving her the badger when she blinked at him he smiled. "This time I get to hold the cuddly one." Nina gave him a small smile as they walked out. "Thank you for having me, Mrs. Dursley. Bye Dudley!" she heard the muffled reply from upstairs and Petunia smiled at her. "It's no trouble, feel free to come back anytime." Nina nodded enthusiastically as they left. She and Harry walked side by side Kagome leading them.

"Say…Nina did you get a strange letter?" Nina blinked before Harry quickly explained to her about the stamp and the address before she nodded rapidly. "Yeah, I thought it was a prank so I burned it. The next day there was an owl at my window! But yeah I'm going." Harry smiled and kissed her forehead again and Nina rolled her eyes. "You and your fascination with my forehead." Harry grinned at her and Nina kissed his lips chastely and Harry kept up his smile with a bit of his own blush, he looked at Nina and saw she was also blushing. Harry and Nina conversed quietly, "Nina…something strange happened when I was at the zoo a couple of weeks ago…" Nina stared at her boyfriend tilting her head slightly and Harry smiled pecking her cheek. "Nothing bad happened it's just that…I can talk to snakes." Nina grinned at him and turned her nose up in a haughtily expression that had Harry laughing. "Well I can talk to dogs and wolves." He blew a raspberry at her and was surprised that Nina blew one back. They stared at each other for a while before laughing. Kagome sighed internally **'Miyoko has grown up…she has a boyfriend…she's happy…what else have I missed?'** Kagome opened the front door smiling when Sakura smiled and hugged her. She left the doorway and hugged her husband who appeared out of the kitchen. Nina took her place at the doorway taking the stuffed panda under her other arm. "Thanks Harry." Harry smiled and kissed her cheek while she kissed his. She smiled as he walked away before she closed the door with her foot and turned upstairs going into her room ignoring her parents and sister.

Kagome and Sesshomaru sat in the kitchen. "Sesshomaru…I'm worried." Sesshomaru was instantly she rarely ever called him by his full name. "What is it?" Kagome sighed wringing her hands together. "It's about our daughter…" Sesshomaru looked behind Kagome to see Sakura sitting on the couch watching TV not a care in the world. Kagome gently touched his face so that he was facing her again. "Not Sakura, Miyoko." Sesshomaru blinked and tilted his head. They rarely ever spoke of their youngest daughter. "What happened?" Kagome sat Sesshomaru down as did she. "Miyoko…Miyoko has a boyfriend." Sesshomaru froze his daughter was dating someone…without his permission!? Sesshomaru began growling as Sakura came in she looked at her mom before looking at her dad. "What happened?" sure she cared for her little sister but not all that much, years of being a spoiled little princess did that too her.

"Your sister has a boyfriend." Sakura choked on her soda rushing over to the sink before she finally calmed herself. Her sister…her _baby_ sister had a boyfriend! She turned to her parent's anger evident in her eyes. "Who is he?" Kagome blinked, she thought that Nina would at least have shared the news with Sakura before she remembered that Sakura and Nina never spent any time together any longer than necessary and wouldn't speak unless it was mandatory. "I thought you would know, it turns out it's that Harrison boy." Sakura gasped and sighed at least her sister had picked someone with a good head on his shoulders but still! "I watched them interact, they are very innocent and Harrison has a fascination with Miyoko's forehead.

Nina entered her bedroom placing her things down next to her bed. She sat at her desk turning on the desk light and began her summer homework. She was always studious the only people that could get her away from her books were Harry, Rin, Inuyasha, and Shippo. But the other three were in Japan and wouldn't be coming here until she was thirteen. Nina was advanced classes for her age, she and Harry were and they would help Dudley when Vernon wasn't there. Vernon was the only one to abuse Harry and when he left Petunia would ask Harry to forgive her. Nina looked down at her Algebra 2 Honors homework she was stuck on a problem…maybe she should have listened to Harry and not have taken the course, knowing from past experiences as not to ask her parents for help, she turned to the page and began reading. She stopped finally understanding she kept up with her homework. She smiled as she was done with math and Harry's most hated subject, she sighed she would help him with it later if he hadn't already gotten it; she placed it in the safety of her backpack. She began doing her English homework, she always did well in English many people wondered why she didn't have an accent and she merely said that she adapted well to wherever she was.

Nina yawned slightly as she finished her twenty page essay. She cracked her back grimacing at the sound before she started on her chemistry homework. Her eye twitched slightly how was she supposed to explain in a ten page essay the differences between an atom and the equation of nuclear fusion, the information she had and had been given would only give her a three page essay. She reread the question and it said to give it her opinion as well she sighed and got to work. She was correcting her essay when a soft knock crashed through the silence of her blue room. Nina blinked but didn't deter from her homework. "Come in." she kept her attention solely on her homework she didn't want to make a mistake, when she found none she moved unto her history homework which was simple. Come up with a few explanations as to why America went into the Great Depression, she sighed as she saw that she only had to do it in one page or more. She began her work not paying attention to her mother she started slightly when she cleared her throat. She looked down at her paper she had written six pages. She shook her head and put away her homework. She checked through and she found that she had nothing else to do. "Miyoko…" how she detested that name honestly she wasn't beautiful, she was amiable that was about it. Nina turned in her seat clearly confused as she raised a brow at her mother. "Okaa-sama…Sakura's room is next door." Kagome shook her head rapidly sitting down on Nina's bed. She would speak to Miyoko and get through her daughter's cold mask.

"I thought we could…talk…" Nina sighed and faced her mother clearly disinterested in this new information. "If this is about Harry and I, we're nothing serious so you don't have to worry he's courting me since he read the book I gave him on the subject of demons." Kagome nodded slightly relieved that her daughter had a good head on her shoulders. "Is there something that you want to tell me?" Nina shook her head leaving a strong tension filled the room. Kagome worried her lip; she had expected Nina to burst and tell her everything like Sakura would…then she remembered Sakura and Nina were nothing alike. Sakura was bubbly and loved attention, she had midnight black hair, molten amber eyes, she had inherited her peach colored skin, she loved the color pink, she loved expensive things and she would throw a fit if things didn't go her way. Nina on the other hand was seldom showing her respect to people she thought deserved it and from what she understood from what she saw today was that when Nina loved she loved hard, Nina didn't seem to like attention all that much unless she earned it and yet she always made them tone it down, she loved blue, she didn't like expensive things all that much, she loved to read counting by the multiple book shelves she had in her room on her desk and on the floor, Nina had inherited everything from Sesshomaru except for her eyes those she got from Inuyasha's mother or so she guessed, and Nina loved music by the beautiful baby grand piano in the room.

Nina looked at her mother who seemed to be spacing out; Nina rolled her eyes before she got the book she was reading she nabbed from Sakura's room, since she had gotten her letter early for some reason. She had already read Hogwarts a History, all of her potions books, DADA, a Quidditch book before she decided that the sport was useless, she read most of the books that Sakura had on her which wasn't many seeing as her sister hated studies, her sister had also gotten her letter and her parents had forgotten about her again and had taken the girl as soon as she soon as she had gotten her letter which had been on her fake birthday June 7 instead of October 30 and Nina's birthday…well they had given it to her on August 1 a mistake on Kagome's part as she had forgotten it was their anniversary. Nina sighed softly as her mother continued spacing out; she opened up a Stephen King book and began reading. Kagome sighed loudly causing Nina to blink at her and that's when Kagome really looked at her daughter. She seemed so very mature like Sesshomaru; everything about her seemed to have been inherited from her grandmother and Sesshomaru. She didn't see anything from herself and she guessed that that is why she latched onto Sakura who was more like her and Inuyasha personality wise. Nina refused to squirm under Kagome's intense gaze. "Mother…is there something that you wanted to tell me?" Kagome shook herself out of her reverie before she looked down at the small shell she had gotten back from Sakura. She stood up and walked to Nina who stared at her with indifference, Kagome smiled down at her before holding her hand out. Nina stared at the shell before snapping her head up and staring at her mother with wide eyes.

She remembered that this had been taken away from her at a young age, someone had given it to her but she couldn't remember who. "I'm sorry for taking it away from you. It's just that well Sakura saw it and…" Nina began glaring at her and Kagome felt like the idiotic fifteen year old staring at a smaller and more feminine version of the old Sesshomaru. "And you decided that since it would calm Sakura down you decided to take it away from me instead of looking for something else to get her attention away from it, that's just wonderful parenting mother, just wonderful." Kagome had tears in her eyes before she ran out of the room dropping the shell onto the carpeted floor. Nina picked it up and placed it in the drawer of her desk before locking it and placing the key back in its hidden place, before she took out a large thick book and opened it to a page and began writing.

Sesshomaru and Sakura stared at Kagome who had returned to the kitchen and was now sobbing into Sesshomaru's chest. Sakura worried her lip, "Okaa-chan…are you okay?" Kagome sniffled before she hesitantly nodded and lifted her head up when Sesshomaru placed his hand on it. "It's Miyoko…she doesn't want me as a mother." Sesshomaru growled letting Sakura hold her mother while he rushed upstairs. "Sesshomaru!" Sakura stared at her Mother confused until she heard a scream and a thud. She looked at her mother who began sobbing again and she felt a pain in her throat like someone was chocking her, she gasped before she felt her head up and stared confused before she grasped her abdomen and stared as her own blood began sliding out of the wounds. She cried out as Kagome raced upstairs.

Sesshomaru growled as he barged into his step daughters' room. Nina had put away her journal and was now reading another book she stopped and turned quickly and she screamed before Sesshomaru gripped her by the neck and began chocking her. "You insolent pup! This Sesshomaru should have killed you all of those years ago." He began applying more pressure and Nina gasped before Sesshomaru threw her into the hallway wall, her head hit the sharp end of a table and she began to bleed from the deep wound. "You are to stay in this house when your mother, sister, and this Sesshomaru leave." Sesshomaru kicked her in the stomach repeatedly using his enhanced strength causing her ribs to fracture and break then one kick was too hard and ripped the flesh of her stomach causing her to bleed even more. Nina gasped in pain not hearing Sakura's pained cry. "Sesshomaru! Stop!! She's not worth it! You're causing her pain is causing Sakura pain!" at that Sesshomaru stopped before he glared down at Nina and raced downstairs. Kagome sobbed as she saw her daughter struggle to get up, before she built up a wall in her subconscious and merely stared down at Nina coolly. "Clean up this mess, you are a disgrace to the Taisho name." Nina's heart broke and whatever love and hope she still felt for her mother was replaced by cold bitter hate…but she couldn't hold it in something inside of her wouldn't let her.

Kagome began walking away as Nina finally got to her hands and knees. "I hate you." Kagome felt her heart break and continued walking downstairs worried for Sakura. Kagome looked at Sakura who was weakly smiling at her father while he made sure she was comfortable. She now realized his plan but she couldn't do anything to stop it, after all she owed everything to Sesshomaru. She felt disgusted with herself for letting him do this to her daughter. She wished that Inuyasha had stayed or that Sesshomaru had allowed Nina to have stayed in Japan. She worried her lip before she ran upstairs again. She looked at the hallway floor and noticed that Nina had indeed cleaned up the mess. She knocked on Nina's door and received no answer, she tried the door knob and it wouldn't budge. "Miyoko…Miyoko…please open the door…please…I want to talk." Suddenly the door slammed open and a furious Nina stood walked out of her room not caring if she was pushing Kagome before she closed the door and she crossed her arms defensively over her chest. "Why? So you can send father up here to hit me again or do you have something to gain from all of this." Kagome felt tears prick her eyes and Nina scoffed at her mother, she was weak what kind of mother let their father beat their child half to death?

Kagome shook her head. "I didn't think that he would…Miyoko I just want to get to know you better, I already learned some things about you but I want to know more." Nina laughed bitterly staring at her making her feel like a small significant child when she saw so much pain and anger in Nina's eyes. "If you really know something about me you would know that I hate the very name Miyoko and I prefer to be called Nina. There you learned something. Now I want to know something." Kagome flinched at her daughters tone it was so cold even colder then Sesshomaru's which surprised her because she didn't think that anyone would sound colder than he did. Kagome nodded and Nina smiled evilly. "Why start now? Why do you just want to get to know me? Shouldn't your first instinct be to protect and nurture your precious Sakura? In case you haven't noticed I've been by myself relying on Uncle Inuyasha, Rin, and Shippo." She flinched at the mention of those three names. They had tried to tell her that she was making a bad choice but she ignored them. The last time she had seen them Rin and Shippo had mated while Inuyasha was seeing someone in England but who she couldn't remember. She had been so jealous before she squashed it down and did what she always did when Inuyasha's attention strayed from her, she sulked and cried and ran right into Sesshomaru's arms.

"The one time I asked you to be there for me was when I was 4 years old in my pup years and I asked you to read me a story one that was called Murder She Wrote. You said that you would be there to read it to me before I went to bed and I waited and waited and waited. I waited the entire night and you never once stepped through my door. Uncle Inuyasha came into my room wondering why I was depressed and I told him and Uncle Inuyasha read to me as best as he could. In the morning Sesshomaru was angry with me because I didn't show up for training and you know what he did when I told him…" Kagome contained a gasp of horror when Nina raised her shirt up and turned around showing her back, it was littered in whip marks. Nina turned around staring at her and smiled bitterly. "From that day forward I never asked any of you for help I either went to Uncle Inuyasha, Rin, or Shippo, hell I even asked the servants who were a hell of a lot more better at raising me than you were." With that Nina opened the door walked in and slammed it shut. Kagome walked into Sesshomaru's and her own bedroom and cried herself to sleep as she always did.

* * *

I tried making this as long as I could without leaving you guys confused. The reason I left the prequel that way was so that it could be revealed in here as the story slowly progresses. I really, really wanted to stop writing after Adrian and Hadrian were born but well my friends will kill me if I just left it like that. Please tell me what you think it'll help motivate me or how I can make this story better hell I would even appreciate a flame. But the next chapter should either be done by either Wednesday or Thursday maybe sooner I don't know.

P.S. I won't be describing some characters until the main characters meet them because I'm sorry to put it like this but I just don't have enough time to keep putting in every single detail, though I will try to. Ugh I need sleep.

Date: July 4

Time: 4: 57: 55 a.m.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Don't own a thing, except for Sakura and Nina.

* * *

_Who Knew by Pink_

_If someone said three years from now  
You'd be long gone  
I'd stand up and punch them out  
Cause they're all wrong  
I know better  
Cause you said forever  
And ever  
Who knew

* * *

  
_

A woman stood looking down at the Taisho family tears streaming down her face. She had raven hair that barely touched the floor, her beautiful aquamarine eyes held sadness and appeared murky as more tears escaped her, her crimson painted plump lips in a small gasp, she wore an elegant robe the outer was a deep blue with small white vines wrapping around it the inner robes were a soft yellow and white, she looked like a sad but beautiful porcelain doll. "Izayoi, you know you shouldn't watch the human world. It gets you depressed." Izayoi sniffled looking at the woman who was now standing next to her, she grasped the others hand clutching it close. The other woman had beautiful silverish-blue hair that reached her knees it was soft and silk-like, her amber eyes fixated on the scene watching as her only child abused his own, they flashed into a crimson red, her beautiful cherry red lips curled up into a snarl, her markings very similar to Sesshomaru's except her crescent moon was a pale pink, her elegant white kimono looked like Sesshomaru's old robes except while Sesshomaru's sakura pattern was red hers was an elegant blue, the obi was a soft blue and plain, and she was lacking the armor but made up for that by having hidden weapons on her person. "But Sakura…can't we do anything?" Izayoi had to look up at Sakura while Izayoi was around 5'2 Sakura was around 5'6.

"What's going on?" Sakura and Izayoi smiled sadly at their mate before turning back and looking at the scene. Nina had just told Kagome that she hated her, the mother just ran off crying. Sakura flipped her hair back in disgust, "She calls herself a mother? I didn't raise Sesshomaru that way! He should know better!" Izayoi took the time to look at their mate, he had silver hair tied up in a high ponytail, his markings were a dark blue similar to Inuyasha's, he was tan while both of his mates were pale, he was around 6'2, though he seemed very strict and cold he loved teasing his mates and having fun with them, he wore a black fighting kimono, his armor was heavy and mostly grey. Izayoi's brows furrowed into a soft frown when she noticed So'unga absent from Inu Taisho's grasp. Her eyes widened before looking back down to Nina who was now writing in her journal again blood still on her clothes. "Inu Taisho tell me you didn't." Sakura turned and noticed the sword of hell missing before she looked at him her arms crossed over her chest. Inu Taisho sighed before he noticed that he wasn't going to get out of this. "Well yes, but she won't get it until she really needs it…alright maybe not…but not before her fourteenth birthday." Sakura narrowed her eyes as Inu Taisho began inching towards the door. "She ages as a human now! That's in three years!" Izayoi had tears streaming down her face again as Inu Taisho tried to comfort her. "Why is Sesshomaru treating her like that?" Inu Taisho looked down at his last granddaughter.

"The first reason I'm completely sure of is that…she's not a boy." Sakura glared down at her son who was comforting his oldest now. "He will begin paying in due time. Then when he finally realizes all of his mistakes he will lose it all." Sakura raised a brow before pointing down at the ground and Inu Taisho shook his head. Sakura blinked tilting her head in confusion as Kun-Loon skipped in, her shoulder length wavy brown hair following her movements, her chocolate brown eyes smiling, her thin pink lips in a smile, she wore a regal white dress, in her hands a beautiful golden staff, and her pure white angel wings helped her float as she skipped in the air. She stopped smiling looking down at the scene as it replayed again showing Nina and Kagome. "I want to know what happened to my daughter. She was never like this before!" Everyone nodded in agreement, Kagome had a fire inside of her that completely put the sun to shame but now it had diminished. "I'm not quite sure. Fate has been messing around again." Izayoi laid a hand on Sakura's arm to stop her from trying to go and kill the insolent woman. "She fucks around with everyone! The only one she hasn't done any harm is to Sesshomaru and Sakura!" Izayoi began humming in an attempt to calm down her friend. Over the time that they had been here they had both accepted each other though Sakura still held her hatred for humans and Izayoi let her since she was no longer one herself.

"She has a thing for Sesshomaru and Sakura will begin trying something, but what I'm not sure." Sakura's eyes narrowed on Inu Taisho before she turned to him completely. "You're never sure of anything are you?" Izayoi smiled as her mate began to pout she knew by now that Sakura was only playing. "But I can't help but wonder if things will go the way she plans them to. I mean Nina is supposed to act more like Kagome not Sesshomaru, Sakura acts like…Kun-Loon when she was younger, Sesshomaru acts like a downright bastard, and I can't help but wonder as to why Inuyasha doesn't take her away." Sakura wrapped her arms around Izayoi's small frame as she began sobbing. Kun-Loon frowned as she closed her eyes, "All will be well in due time. Things are going to change. Inuyasha can't take Nina away yet but he will though when I don't know. It's quite confusing as he is currently looking for his true mate." Izayoi frowned gently she had thought that her little Inuyasha's true mate was Kagome. "She would have been if not for Sesshomaru's meddling." Izayoi nodded, somehow this was all Sesshomaru's fault though she couldn't figure out why. Why would he do this to his own family? Was he really that cold hearted?

Kun-Loon shivered slightly as she looked down at Earth feeling a very ominous and hate filled omen. Something was going to go down but slowly. She frowned as she tried to recall where she had seen such a horrible energy from.

* * *

Kagome bit into her lip as she looked at the clock. 'Twenty more seconds…' she paced again hoping to ease some of her stress, lately she couldn't use her miko magic and she was having trouble with her training. She rushed into the bathroom and gasped before she fainted. 'I'm pregnant.'

Sakura blinked as she heard a thud coming from her parents' bathroom. She sighed before she got up from her overly lavished room, she walked to the door opened it and opened the bathroom door. She gasped seeing her mother on the floor, Sakura rushed downstairs and without explaining to her father as to why she was running around so late began tugging him upstairs. He indulged her following her into his chambers before leading him to the bathroom. He sniffed the air slightly and smirked inwardly, good the wench was pregnant again. It was too early to know what the gender was but from the looks of her stomach she had to be around three months nearing the fourth, in two months time she would give birth to his pup but for now he would have to wait until she was well into her fourth month to tell what the gender of the pup was. He placed the wench tenderly on the bed knowing that Sakura was still there. Sakura graced him with her usual smile before going back into her room.

He looked down at the wench and glared. He was angry at her for taking so long to conceive overlooking the fact that he hadn't touched her in several hundreds of years, he was angry at her for giving him two females _two_! He only needed one and that was Sakura again he overlooked the fact that Nina had the markings of the heir to the Western Lands, and he was going to kill her if she didn't give him a proper heir, a strong healthy male. He couldn't believe the wench actually thought that he loved her, he was Lord Sesshomaru he loved no one. He left the wench alone going back to his study, he sneered at the door of his second daughter. He hated her, she reminded him too much of his father, she was the half-breeds daughter, and she was the heir. The daughter of a half-breed was heir to _his_ lands where his daughter a pureblooded Youkai would have nothing. Again he was overlooking the fact that one she had never met her grandfather, two Sakura was a half-breed as well, they were both half Inu and half Tenshi, and three she was being raised by him when he could have left her in Inuyasha's hands.

Kagome woke up around midnight and she sighed placing her hands on her stomach. This baby was the one that was causing her problems, she was glad that she wasn't loosing her abilities. She really hoped that this baby would bring out something in Nina, she wanted to connect with her daughter just as she had with her own mother. She felt tears prick her eyes again, she missed everyone! Sango, Miroku, Kirara, Kohaku, Rin, Shippo, Souta, Inuyasha, and her mother. She released a shaky sigh before she tried to remember the last time she had talked to her friends.

_Flashback_

_Kagome smiled as Sango had given birth to her twins a few months after Kagome herself had given birth. A boy and a girl. Miroku had looked so proud and it panged her heart that Inuyasha had the same look on his face when he first held Nina. Kirara was in the corner with another nekomatta. This one could control thunder and he was a pure white color with red markings. One could have mistaken him for Kirara though if they had been the same color but he had a red dot on his forehead. Kagome decided to call him, Yuki, not that she knew why but it fit his color. She smiled as everyone began hastily packing watching as Shippo and Rin helped Sango up. She couldn't because she had the twins. They were going to the sacred well but they needed to hurry. "Everyone ready?" they all nodded except for Sesshomaru who merely grunted and they set off._

_They arrived at the well three days later. The able children went first taking Kirara and Yuki with them, while Kagome tightened her grip on her babies as did Sango before they jumped into the well, Sesshomaru and Miroku behind them. Inuyasha was the last one to go with them saying his goodbyes to Kaede and Kikyo. When they had reached the other side Sesshomaru had taken Kagome away as he had told Jaken to make plans for a business having read Kagome's books while she was in his study. So now they owned most of the world well the company owned half of the world. Kagome hadn't said goodbye to anyone but she didn't try to stop Sesshomaru. That was the last time she had seen them._

_End Flashback_

Nina didn't feel sorry for making her mother cry she wasn't any mother to her, no Nina had met someone who would be her mother but she just remembered her face and her voice. It lulled her to sleep when she was little and was always there to cheer her up. Nina sighed as she hugged the stuffed badger and panda smiling at the fond memories they brought to her she sighed inwardly before she looked next door. She blinked seeing Harry out in the backyard she looked at the door of her room and locked it before she jumped out of the window making sure not to land near any windows. "Harry…what happened?" Harry whimpered softly as his girlfriend hopped over the fence and she winced at the heavy scent of blood, she whimpered nuzzling Harry's pale and clammy cheek her basic instincts taking over before she shook those away. Harry wasn't her mate! She calmed herself down before placed her hands over his heart. She closed her eyes and began concentrating trying to send all of her energy into healing Harry. 'Please, please let me heal him. He means so much to me!' a soft blue glow emitted from her hands but she didn't dare open her eyes until she heard the soft groan.

She smiled unaware that tears had been falling down her face. She was so happy, emerald eyes stared up at her confused before they cleared. "Nina…what are you doing in my room?" Nina sighed shaking her head; sometimes her Harry was an idiot. "Idiot we're outside. I found you nearly bleeding to death." Harry smiled before he sat up and pecked her on her cheek. "Thank you, what happened when I saw you begin kneeling over me you placed your hands on your stomach…he hit you again didn't he?" Nina nodded before she began looking Harry over. "Come on, your staying in my room. No one goes in there so it will be alright for you to stay in there." Harry nodded not in the least bit embarrassed that he was going to stay in his girlfriends' room; he'd done it before anyway. "Alright. When is your uncle coming over?" Nina blinked and shrugged her shoulders. "He picks odd hours of the day to actually tell me he's coming over when he's two blocks away." Harry smiled as they hopped over the fence and began climbing the vines on the side of the house to get to Nina's room. Harry grabbed Nina's hand after she almost fell. "Thanks." Harry nodded helping her back up as she opened the window. She hurriedly ushered him inside not wanting to get caught.

She gave him some spare clothes that he left here just incase he would have to come over if Vernon ever got to harsh…well harsher. "Go shower quickly so you can go to sleep. I'll go into the kitchen after I shower so we can both eat something." Harry nodded knowing that Sesshomaru might hear him if he spoke, for some reason Sesshomaru could hear him but not Nina, though he guessed it was because his voice was cracking. He hurriedly took a shower his stomach wanting to get food in it as soon as possible. He quickly donned on his sleepwear before he let Nina in, he walked out as Nina began glaring at him to leave the room. He sat on the bed reading Sakura's books making sure not to leave any marks or rip the pages. Nina climbed out wearing a white spaghetti strapped t-shirt and black baggy pants with little anime badgers on it. Nina opened the window but closed her curtains tightly before she walked downstairs. She quickly began getting fruit she didn't find it strange that she and Kagome were the only ones in the house that ate fruit. She quickly made two bowls of fruit salad, her plate was just full of watermelon, while Harry's had a whole assortment of fruit. Sakura came downstairs and raised a brow. "Guess you haven't heard the news?" Nina resisted the urge to roll her eyes. "I know that mother is pregnant. I could smell it earlier and as for the reason why I didn't tell anyone was because I didn't want to."

Sakura stared as her sister walked up the stairs and felt sad that her sister had no one to talk to. She was angry that Nina had a boyfriend and hadn't come to her for help or anything. She had never come to her for anything. She frowned looking at her Hogwarts letter before looking upstairs, if she had gotten one then she was sure that Nina had gotten one as well. She gasped in delight, 'That's how I can do it! I can get to know Nina better in Hogwarts! There father won't be so against it because he won't be there and mother won't either! Brilliant!' she smiled to herself before she noticed a mango on the counter she sniffed at it before she peeled it. She bit into it cautiously before grinning in delight and ate the entire thing.

Harry smiled as Nina handed him a bowl of fruit while having watermelon herself. He watched in slight confusion as she sprinkled a bit of peppered spice onto a piece of her watermelon. "What's that?" Nina blinked handing him the bottle knowing that it was rude to speak with her mouth full. Harry blinked adjusting his glasses before frowning taking them off and blinked before gasping in shock. Nina snapped her head towards him as Harry looked at her without his glasses. "I don't need glasses anymore…" Nina sighed happily not that she didn't like Harry having to wear glasses, she was just glad that he wasn't hurt. "Pico…de Guayo?" Nina nodded as Harry poured a bit of it on his piece of melon before eating it. Nina smiled at the face he made as he quickly swallowed before shoving a cold piece of watermelon into his mouth. "It's spicy!" Nina rolled her eyes, why were males so dense? Nina rolled out a futon barely stopping herself from shrieking in surprise as Harry dove for it. He made himself comfortable on it while Nina took her bed, she smiled at him before Harry finished his fruit and looked up at her with wide emerald eyes. She took another piece before giving it to Harry who smiled at her and finished the rest. She took the bowls back into the kitchen before making her way upstairs ignoring her father who stared at her as she disappeared behind her door.

She smiled as Harry was already fast asleep, she rolled her eyes turning off the light letting Harry have her stuffed snake before she placed the panda next to him as well before she fell asleep clutching her stuffed badger.

Malicious red eyes stared at the old human at the desk; a deep chuckle shattered the silence of the room. "Ah…lets see. What will my puppet do today?"

* * *

I hope this chapter cleared up some insight on some of the reasons as to why Sesshomaru hates Nina but the real reason hasn't been revealed just yet. Anyway a cute little chibi plushy of Inuyasha to anyone who can correctly guess who those malicious red eyes belong to.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I own nothing but Sakura and Nina.

Side note-because I don't want to interrupt you while your reading-: The younger Sakura will be referred to Haru when she and the older Sakura -Sesshomaru's mother- are together…trust me it will help with the confusion and if you're still confused don't worry because I am too and Inu Taisho will be referred to as Touga.

_Dreams and flashbacks_

**Sesshomaru's inner demon**

**_Nina's/Touga's thoughts_  
**

* * *

_Halo by Beyonce_

_Everywhere I'm looking now  
I'm surrounded by your embrace  
Baby I can see your halo  
You know you're my saving grace_

_You're everything I need and more  
It's written all over your face  
Baby I can feel your halo  
Pray it won't fade away

* * *

_

Sakura flinched as she heard her mother vomit…again! She wondered how long it would take for this morning sickness to stop because if she was honest with herself and, quite frankly, she wanted it to stop. She tuned her mothers retching out and focused on the television before her mother came out after she heard her brush her teeth. "Sakura would you please go and get Nina to come downstairs and eat breakfast." Sakura sighed internally before she got up and walked across the hall. She heard a thud before the sound of something opening and shutting quickly. She quickly opened the door and found her sister reading her usual book. _Why'd I have to be related to such a bookworm?_ Sakura sighed before blinking looking about her sisters' room, something she never did. She noticed that indeed her sister had a lot of books, most were novels by famous authors and others were music books or of music. She started a bit when her sister coughed. "Is there something you want or are you going to look at my room like you've entered the Twilight Zone?" Sakura blinked not really knowing what the bloody hell the Twilight Zone was but shook her head. "Mum wants you downstairs for breakfast…" she trailed off sniffing the air she reared back in shock noticing that her sister and her room _reeked _of that boyfriend of hers.

She looked at Nina in shock and slight disgust causing said girl in question to look at her with a raised brow. "What now?" Sakura stared at her before marching right up to her sister and grabbing her arm before dragging her downstairs. Nina snatched her arm away from her sister glaring at her as Sakura turned to address her parents. "Mum! Dad! Nina's been shagging that Potter boy!" Kagome gasped in shock looking at her daughter in shock, surely she had raised…surely she would have enough sense as to know the repercussions of mating especially when they didn't plan to marry before hand. Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes at the half-breed, how dare she sully his name! Nina stared at Sakura in shock fighting the urge to slap her, _**'No, I mustn't do that or else I'll be hurt as well.'**_ Nina sighed through her nose. "I'm not shagging the Potter boy. I have enough knowledge as to know why and the repercussions of mating without marriage. Besides it's a well known fact that boys can not produce ejaculate and in Harry's case his body is still not mature enough to produce it and instead will produce a water like substance and girls though they have the ability to produce eggs, those with enough sense can avoid getting pregnant." _**Anyway it's not like he can't pull out before he climaxes or he can have enough common sense as to put on a condom. **_Kagome was still tense, her baby wasn't supposed to know about sex! Sesshomaru raised a brow at the half-breed what she said was actually intelligent. Something he hadn't thought was possible considering she was a half-breed.

Sakura stared at her sister long and hard before she began inspecting her, she winced when her hand was smacked away. Nina turned around and walked upstairs, she'd be damned if anyone tried to stop her. How dare they think that she had the uneducated gall to mate before her own mating ceremony? She sat on her bed angrily after slamming the door and locking it and just for measures, she herself wasn't sure of, jammed her extra chair under the knob. Harry popped out of Nina's closet looking at his angry girlfriend; he sat down next to her and wrapped his arms around her. "What'd Sakura and/or your family do now?" Nina smirked at him which caused Harry to raise a brow at his girlfriend. "They think that we're shagging." Harry stared at Nina just incase she began laughing at his shocked face before he began laughing Nina letting out a few giggles. "Sakura said it because your scent was all over this room." Harry stopped laughing laying his head on Nina's lap as she stroked his hair. "I think you should grow your hair out." Harry raised a brow at Nina who smiled down at him. "Well it's cute. I'd love you more if you had long hair." Harry grinned up at Nina as she tried to and unsuccessfully bribe him to grow his hair out. "Maybe…someday." He pouted when the hand didn't return to his hair and Nina looked down at him. "What's wrong with having long hair?" Harry inwardly groaned, he didn't want to fight with his girlfriend today…he smiled up at her. "Nothing…" he grasped her hand placing amorous kisses on it. "Happy Fake Birthday." Nina released a soft giggle smiling down at Harry leaning down and kissing him on the forehead. "Thank you. But you still haven't answered my question." Harry pouted as his plan to get Nina to concentrate on something other than long hair was crushed.

"Nothing's wrong with it, I love your hair. Though I'm not sure how I would look with long hair." Nina rolled her eyes finally realizing that Harry thought that she wanted him to grow his hair out to her length, she slightly shivered inwardly. "Not that long, just till your shoulders." Harry blinked before slowly nodding receiving a soft happy squeal and kisses on his face. He was happy that he could get Nina's mind off of her relatives or as Nina would call them _'The people that I'm forced to live with'_ he hoped that things between them got better. He felt safe here though he counted it as Nina being here with him, he hoped that his aunt would eventually be able to get rid of Vernon as Nina was using some of her fathers' contacts as a way to get Vernon out of the country but he would have to leave Petunia and Dudley. 'The only thing that I would ever need from my _**father**_' he recalled the bitter words but Nina had been happy to help him seeing as Vernon almost hit her in his fury because she had protected him. He rolled over onto his side facing Nina's stomach and burrowed into it, inhaling her scent of freshly picked strawberries and white chocolate with a hint of the forest she always carried around with her. Harry closed his eyes quite content feeling Nina run her fingers through his hair again, "Would you hum that song for me…please?" Nina blinked and nodded before closing her eyes and began humming. She had remembered the song from a book called _'El Laberinto Del Fauno'_by Guillermo Del Toro it was one of her favorite books when she was small, the woman that used to go out with her uncle would read it to her everyday. Uncle Inuyasha once told her that she had made him learn Spanish in order for him to read it to her, when his girlfriend wasn't available.

Even though she could read it herself she still found it nice for someone to read to her. In return she would read it to Harry who was equally fascinated by the book. They would read all kinds of books in different languages; they found them interesting and were quite obdurate in learning all types of languages. She didn't pause when she realized Harry was asleep she just kept humming, not knowing the soothing effect the lullaby as it carried around the house. Sakura blinked feeling at ease snuggling into the couch yawning slightly, Kagome stopped crying in her room sniffling softly before falling asleep, and Sesshomaru paused in his reading and calmly listened to the song. Nina shook her head slightly to rid herself of sleep. She kept up her humming for almost another hour stopping after hearing the even breathing of everyone in the house. Harry moaned and snuggled deeper into her waist causing her to release a small giggle. Nina kept running her fingers through Harry's messy black hair before she smiled sadly remembering how she and Harry had first met.

_Flashback_

_A three year old Nina was sitting outside, doing what she refused to be called pouting, sulking her ignorant sister had locked her out here again. She heard a soft sniffling and looked through the peephole in the fence. She saw a small boy, who she would come to know as Harry her best friend and later on her boyfriend. He was so small but she was smaller than him, she guessed it was because she was a female. The small boy was flinching every time he moved; Nina felt her heart call out for the boy. He seemed so much like her. "Hey!!" the small boy jumped and looked around not seeing Nina. "Ovew hewe!" the small boy looked right at her before he stood up and began limping towards her. "Who awe you?" Nina smiled though he couldn't see it. "I'm Miyoko Nina Ann Haiwey Taisho…but you can caw me Nina." The boy smiled and his bespectacled emerald eyes met her aquamarine and amber. "Youw eyes awe weawy pwetty." They both blushed; it wasn't every day that they were given compliments. "I'm Hawwy…at weast I tink I am…" Nina giggled as Harry got a thinking look on his face. "I wish I could see you. I don't tink my uncuw said it was okay to tawk to fences." Harry giggled, it really was strange talking to fences, he stopped when he heard a gasp. They stared as the fence began to dissolve before Nina and Harry stared at each other. _

_Nina smiled hesitantly while Harry smiled shyly. They talked for a bit about nothing in particular having a great time before Nina sniffed the air slightly before she gasped. "Hawwy! Get back in the howse now!! That mean old man is hewe." Harry nodded before looking at the garden and Nina closed her eyes wishing that her friend had finished it. Harry stared in amazement as the weeds began to pluck themselves and the flowers began to bloom. Harry smiled gratefully at her before running back inside when she signaled him to. Nina smiled slightly as the fence came back into place, she made her first friend._

_End flashback_

Nina jumped a bit when Harry snuggled back into her waist but began humming again. She froze when she heard footsteps and she began shaking Harry awake who merely grunted but complied. "Wait on the roof." Harry nodded quickly before disappearing behind the curtains of her window. Kagome opened the door and Nina sighed internally, why did she keep coming back? Kagome smiled hesitantly at her before sitting down on her bed next to her. "Nina…I'm sorry your sister was like that. It's just…you don't tell any of us anything-" Nina raised a hand right at that moment effectively silencing Kagome. "Since when have you…_any_ of you, excluding Shippo, Sango, Miroku, Rin, and Uncle Inuyasha, ever given a damn about me? Never! That's when." Kagome felt tears rising to the surface before she pushed them back. "Nina, please let us in. Let Sakura and I in." Nina glared at her mother her eyes bleeding slightly red and she felt her fangs elongate and Kagome flinched at the look of her daughters rage but it was strong enough for her to sense but not strong enough for Sesshomaru. "Get out!" Kagome stood up and stared at her daughter. Nina released a vicious growl, "GET OUT!" Kagome fled the room out of fear that Nina would harm her unborn pup.

With the other Potters

When Sirius and Remus found out that Lily and James had given Harry away they had stopped talking to them all together. Though for Lily and James they didn't seem to care too busy spoiling Rosy and Adrian. Rosy and Adrian grew up to be spoiled and had completely forgotten about their last sibling, not that James or Lily tried to remind them. Though for some reasons unbeknownst to Sirius and Remus as to when said events happened…they had taken to talking to Severus and soon began seeking the sarcastic mans presence. Sirius got along with Severus after many tense conversations, insults, misuse of weapons, and on one specific occasion nearly getting thrown into Azkaban finally let them be friends…over the course of the past eleven years. Dumbledore as it seemed to Severus was growing even more barmy by the hour; Severus wouldn't be surprised if the old man was sent to St. Mungo's.

Lily and James relished in the attention given to their daughter and son. They had completely forgotten about their youngest but Lily had a nagging feeling at the back of her head in her subconscious that her family was not complete but she ignored it in favor of spoiling her rotten children. She felt slightly remorseful that apparently none of her children inherited anything from her except her looks though she squandered that when they were asked for a picture. Lily smiled and hoped that whatever was missing, she felt that it had something to do with her dark secret but she quickly buried that down. James had completely forgotten about his last son, he might have been a carbonated copy of him but he hated him for no apparent reason. So James was happy to be rid of the little bugger. Rosy could faintly remember a small baby with messy black hair and pretty emerald green eyes but she couldn't remember who it was, Adrian seemed to have the same problem but they couldn't' place the name, for Adrian it seemed as if he was missing another half. They didn't want to talk about it to their parents who seemed to thrive in the attention they received but Rosy and Adrian seemed to hate it.

These stupid reporters never seem to leave them alone. They hated being the Siblings-Who-Lived, one because no one could come up with a better and short name, second it was simply too boring, they had to do this and had to do that. They couldn't even do what they wanted anymore, their parents weren't the same anymore, and no one but Sirius, Remus, and Severus seemed to notice. Dumbledore was barmy saying that they needed to start training as soon as possible. Lily though showed caring and compassion not wanting her babies to separate from her just yet but soon the siblings found out it was because she didn't want them to blotch up their images in the Daily Prophet.

That night

Rosy sat in her room looking through the family album before she looked at the front page again. She gasped before she rushed to Adrian's room. "Adrian…Dari!" Adrian glared at his sister. "Don't call me Dari! And what'd you want?" Rosy rolled her eyes before showing Adrian the photo she found, there in the picture were the both of them but another person and Adrian began concentrating. "His name is Harry…he's our…baby brother." Rosy nodded affirming his answer and Adrian began looking through the book, after fifteen months Harry completely disappeared. "What do you think this means?" Rosy frowned flicking her waist length hair back, "Well he obviously didn't die or else we would have heard about it or mum and dad would of told us. So I think he ran away." Adrian raised a brow 'Wow a fifteen month old baby is just going to run away…where?! Babies have no sense of direction!' Rosy smiled sheepishly. "I'm guessing that's a no?" Adrian nodded his head before he began thinking remembering something a far off conversation but it was slightly muffled. Adrian snapped his eyes open not knowing that he closed them. "They…" Adrian lowered his voice leaning in towards his sisters' ear. "They sent him away. I don't know where but they did." Rosy gasped before staring at the picture of her baby brother before looking at Adrian's door. "H-how could they do something like this?"

Adrian shrugged not really knowing the answer. "Maybe so he wouldn't be jealous?" Rosy slapped her brother upside the head. "Jealous? Jealous of what? There's nothing to be jealous about. Maybe its him who we should be jealous about. He doesn't have to worry about James and Lily bitching about us not getting who knows what." Adrian stared at his sister agape, he had never seen her so angry. "Well what do we do?" Rosy smirked which chilled something in Adrian, he swore his sister would do just fine in Slytherin but that would upset James and Lily because they were Gryffindors to the bone. "When we see him, we'll ask him to take us with him. If not then…we'll find some other way!" Adrian nodded feeling angry at the people he thought he could call his family, that's why Moony and Padfoot left! That's why everyone left! A burden had been placed on their shoulders as they realized that they were fighting someone else's war. Rosy and Adrian stared at each other. "You wanna fight this war?" Adrian shook his head rapidly while Rosy grinned. "Fine. When the time comes we'll just tell them to fuck off!" Adrian smiled at his sister choosing to ignore the evil laughter that scared him.

At the Dursley's

Harry sniffled slightly as he finished sneezing. He sighed tiredly cracking his back, his uncle had decided to stay home today and he did all of his chores and for once hadn't gotten the life beaten out of him…something bad was going to happen he just knew it.

Taisho Residency

Nina and Sakura shivered slightly feeling as if an intense coldness was washing over them. They couldn't help but feel that they knew why…

Heaven

Kun-Loon stared down at the various mortals, things were beginning to change and for the better as it seemed…but that was never the case. She just hoped this would all turn out fine. For now she had to go and visit her daughter and oldest granddaughter. Sakura and Izayoi looked at each other and nodded, when Inu Taisho was asleep they would go and visit their granddaughters and Sakura would make a little stop to her…_son_. As soon as his mates left Touga woke up, before he left as well Kun-Loon didn't question his methods because…she would never get a straight answer from him. She pouted at nothing in particular, stupid man talking in nothing but complex riddles and nonsense. Before she too left.

Taisho Residence

Kagome slept on without a care in the world, the baby was occupying a lot of her energy and she couldn't wait for this baby to be born, she had wanted another baby for so long and to finally have a new one on the way was amazing as it was tiring. She let herself be taken in by her dreams, where all of her children loved her, everything was perfect, and nothing could go wrong. Ah, beautiful sweet naïve Kagome.

_Dream_

_Kagome sighed happily before she heard a 'Tsk tsk' she turned around sharply and stared at her mother. Kagome's face lit up in a smile before it quickly vanished seeing her mothers' disapproving face, she backed away in fear placing her hands on her stomach. "Kagome Kimberly Ann Higurashi, how could you do this to your children? I thought I had raised you better than this!" Kagome's head immediately went down and Kun-Loon began flashing back and her fury at her daughter escalated. She was trying to play this off like other times, she would just hold her head down and wait until Kun-Loon resolve weakened before she would squirm her way out of any lecture and punishment. "That won't work on me anymore Kagome. What happened to you? How can you do this to your own children?" Kagome began covering her ears she was in denial, it always helped her throughout the years. "No! Kagome you will listen to me! What happened to the fiery spirited daughter that I used to know?" Kagome flinched, what happened? Then she began remembering Sesshomaru. "Seshoma-" Kun-Loon did something that she vowed she would never do to her children. She slapped Kagome. "I thought I raised you better than that! Since when have I ever showed you that it was better to rely on a man?" Kagome shook her head, "Never. It's just that I owe him everything!" Kun-Loon shook her head sadly before she waved her hand and Kagome watched her actions for the past twelve years._

_She was shocked that not once had she ever given Nina the time of day, that she had let Sesshomaru make her lose contact with all of her friends, she watched as she never even tried to make Inuyasha stop from leaving, watched as she grew angry at Inuyasha for falling in love with someone else that wasn't her, and watched as she had forbidden the woman Inuyasha was seeing at the time -including said male- from seeing her children. She watched Shippo grow up without her and Rin as well, by the end she was in tears. "Stop crying! You don't deserve pity! You need to accept that you have pushed your youngest daughter away from you that you have no bond what so ever and if she inherits the throne as Lady of the Western Lands you will be forcefully executed. Even if demons and others are evil they still value children and doing nothing to stop the harm of a child let alone being the cause of it is high treason punishable by death!" Kagome began sobbing, she didn't want to die! But she stopped…maybe…maybe she deserved this, she had done so little for Nina, and she had even taken away the only present that she had been given to remind her of Inuyasha to her other daughter because she wouldn't stop crying._

"_I'm a horrible mother." Kun-Loon stared at her daughter as she wallowed in self loathing. "Yes, you are. Because of that you will suffer, in time when Kami-sama has finally seen that you've repented he shall decide what to do with you." Kagome nodded her head before she looked at her mother. "Mama…what happened to my powers?" Kagome bowed her head as Kun-Loon looked at her with a raised brow. "Your powers were taken away by Kami-sama. He wants you to earn them this time." Kagome flinched again and nodded before she looked up at her mother. "I see a strange glowing light from Nina and Sakura…what does that mean?" Kun-Loon sighed inwardly. "I am not going to tell you, you will have to find out for yourself." Kagome bowed her head and nodded, Kun-Loon looked down at her daughter before she faded out of the dream completely. She would let Kagome keep up her silly little fantasy because it was only a matter of time before reality literally crashed around her._

_End Dream_

With Sesshomaru

Sesshomaru was meditating, sleep was far too close to being a ningen, and he would not sully his name by doing something as lowly as ningen do.

_Sesshomaru's mind_

_Sesshomaru blinked looking around, everything seemed much bigger than it normally was. He was in the half-breeds forest but he figured that by the ages of the trees surrounding it that the half-breed wasn't born yet. He walked over to the lake that had seemingly appeared out of nowhere and stared, he was a pup again and by the looks of things he was around the age when his mother died. "Sesshomaru." Sesshomaru turned sharply and came face to face with his mother, he took a tentative step forward before he froze seeing his mothers' stern gaze she had never given him such a look. "I am very disappointed in you. How can you do this? To your mate? To your pups?" Sesshomaru glared at his mother who glared back. "That wench is not my mate! Only one of those pups is mine and that's Sakura! That little whore is that half-breeds daughter!" Sakura slapped Sesshomaru in the face who stared at her in shock cupping his cheek. _

"_She is your mate it was written by Fate! She might not be your daughter by blood but you are still raising her as your own. Sesshomaru you are making a grave mistake and you will pay for it in the end, with no one but yourself to blame." Sesshomaru glared at his mother, how dare she stand up for a human and the half-breeds child? "Why are you defending them? The last time this Sesshomaru saw his mother was when she died. She died hating all ningen and half-breeds!" Sakura glared at her child before she walked over and lifted him up by the scruff of his neck. "Listen pup and listen well. This Sakura did that because she thought that her pup would learn from her mistakes! She thought that he would not hate them but I was wrong." Sesshomaru gripped his mothers' hand trying to make her release him but she tightened her grip and he fell limp as his instincts took over. "Sesshomaru you are making a grave mistake and mark my words that you will suffer and you will repent for your actions." Sesshomaru snorted before he yelped as Sakura threw him into a tree, she glared at him a final time before she left his meditative state completely._

_Reality_

Sesshomaru snapped his eyes open he stared at his desk before he snorted. Those words weren't true. **Mother would never lie, she bore us she has no reason to lie to us.** Sesshomaru growled mentally. Be silent, this one says she is lying! She has changed and not for the better! **How dare you sully our mothers' name-** Sesshomaru tuned out his inner demon leaving the room to check on his unborn pup, he didn't want the wench to accidentally kill the pup, she would give him a male heir if not he would simply impregnate another wench until she bore him a male heir.

With Sakura

Sakura was asleep in her room her head was pillowed by her arms, a peaceful look on her face. She felt bad for embarrassing her sister like that but she was afraid that Nina would most likely try to kill her and not let her apologize until after she was in her casket.

_Dream_

_Sakura floated in white oblivion, she was too tired to even imagine anything for her to use or do. She blinked in surprise as she was sucked into a black abyss._

_End dream_

With Nina

Harry tucked Nina in after kissing her forehead smiling as she smiled gently and cuddled into the covers. He left her room via window as Nina began to dream.

_Dream_

_Nina sat on the shore of her uncle Inuyasha's private beach; he said that she was always welcome to use this place however she wanted. She used to dream about running away here, it was very beautiful the waters were very beautiful and clear, the sand on the shore was a beautiful white and yellow color, and when the sunset it was magnificent. Nina smiled at the fond memories she had, she had even told her uncle that she had wanted to get married, have her children, die, and be buried here on this very beach. Inuyasha had merely smiled and told her that he couldn't wait to see her dream come true, normally others would have laughed at the sound coming out of a five year olds mouth but with Inuyasha who was also a kid at heart agreed with Nina. Nina blinked as she saw her grandmothers, Izayoi and Sakura. They smiled at her before she heard a scream and something land beside her. "Hello Haru welcome to Nina's dream." Nina stood up glaring at her sister before backing away a few steps. "Dream!? This is a nightmare!" Haru glared at Nina who glared back. Izayoi went to Nina while Sakura went to Haru. "Calm down. Nina, we want to talk to the both of you. We are here to warn you of a great danger." _

_Haru blinked and nodded while Nina narrowed her eyes. "Things aren't as they seem. You will all be tested viciously when the time comes. Failure is not an option." Nina nodded her head in understanding while Haru looked slightly confused, "Why are we being tested?" Sakura turned to her granddaughter who had a puzzled look on her face as she was trying to analyze the situation. The older women looked at their granddaughters with smiles on their faces, "Yes but one of you will be tested more than the other." Haru looked at Nina who resumed glaring but this time at the sand. "Why is it always her? That's not fair, why can't she have a normal life or whatever the bloody hell normal is in this family?" Izayoi and Sakura shared a look before staring at their granddaughters. "The both of you will be tested sometimes equally or individually but the both of you will go through these trials sooner or later so there isn't one of you that is tested unfairly." Sakura looked at Nina who was still glaring at the sand. "Still doesn't make us feel better." Izayoi coughed politely trying to hide her sheepishness but failed, "Well yes but please remember this. Now for your training…" Haru snapped her head up raising a brow, "Whoa, wait a minute! What training?" Nina blinked looking up at Sakura who raised a brow at her. "Does this have anything to do with those dreams I've been having?" Sakura smirked and nodded while Haru looked confused. "When we were little don't you remember those nightmares?" Haru tilted her head but she seemed to remember and nodded, "Yeah! Mum and dad were always there when I woke up…" she trailed off seeing Nina look out at the beach a distant look in her eyes._

"_I didn't have anyone to help me with my nightmares until I went to uncle Inuyasha's house. Then he would help me and his girlfriend, and then she left for some reason. She told me the reason though but I think I was too young to remember. My memories of that day are very blurry but I stopped having nightmares." Izayoi nodded before she kneeled down to Nina's level of sight. "What were those nightmares about?" Nina furrowed her brows trying to recollect the various and vicious nightmares that used to plague her dreams so vividly. "All I remember were evil red eyes, a body falling to the floor that looked like…someone I love but I can't place it…and then I wake up, but once I remembered the smell of blood coming from my last dream." Haru nodded her own head when Izayoi looked at her, Sakura nodded her head looking in between Nina and Haru before she began talking to herself. "When the time comes your training will begin." Nina and Haru looked at each other when Sakura said that before nodding, Izayoi smiled and hugged the twins tightly. Haru smiled and closed her eyes, Grandma Izayoi was very warm. Nina though tensed slightly before she relaxed and burrowed into the hug. Haru and Nina were released from the hug to be taken into one by Sakura. Haru and Nina smiled though and accepted the hug. Haru smiled and waved a small goodbye to her grandmothers before Nina smiled at them. "Bye Grandma Izayoi, Grandma Sakura." Nina disappeared from her dream when she saw Izayoi and Sakura look at her in shock._

_End Dream_

Nina sighed happily burrowing into the large panda pillow on her bed.

With Harry

Harry jumped the fence that separated Nina's house from the Dursley's, his aunt Petunia was waiting outside. "Get inside quickly, Vernon's about to come back any minute." Harry nodded and ran inside bidding Dudley a quick hello before closing the cupboard door. He hadn't mean to stay so long at Nina's but he was at peace so no one could really blame him. He heard Vernon stomp upstairs and prayed that the stairs wouldn't give out luckily someone loved him and they didn't cave in. Harry sighed before falling asleep, hoping that he didn't have nightmares.

_Dream_

_Harry blinked as he stared at the scenery around him, a vast field of grass met him, large pine trees, and the wonderful scent of the forest reminded him of Nina. He stared up at the dark figure standing over him before he started. Touga stared in amusement before he sobered this male was dating his youngest granddaughter and he'd be damned if this runt hurt any one of his grandbabies, he froze. __**By the Gods! I'm turning into my mates!!**__ Harry stared up at the man before he vaguely remembered him not by his face but from a story Nina told him when she came back from her small vacation in Japan. "You're Inu Taisho, Sesshomaru and Inuyasha's father." Touga nodded his head sharply while Harry nodded his head in understanding. "Yes. Now I would like to know your intentions with my granddaughter." Harry stared at Touga, he knew what he was getting at and he really didn't see how that was possible._

"_She's my girlfriend. I don't have any ill intentions for her. I wouldn't do anything to her." Touga nodded, he understood that Nina and this…boy were too young to understand the concept of love but they were also too young to understand the concept of dating. "Why are you two dating?" Harry blinked before he sat down on the floor, "It was this woman's idea that we were a couple. She saw us around each other everyday and assumed that we were a couple though I think that she was joking but I'm not sure." Touga nodded vowing to himself that he would find the stupid woman that had told his granddaughter that she should begin dating. "Sir…are you alright? You were growling." Touga blinked mentally shaking his head, "Yes. Now I must tell you something important." Harry nodded leaning in as Touga sat down as well "Well the most important factor," he stood up and grabbed Harry by the neck and made him look into his eyes, menacing amber met innocent emerald. "Hurt my granddaughter and I will rip your heart out and force feed it to you." Harry nodded his head, this was serious but this man needed to understand he wouldn't do that to Nina._

_Touga released Harry as he sat down again. "Alright, now for the second and less important thing…you will be tested and this test could very well end your life." Harry frowned, not because this man very well wanted him to die but he was trying to figure out what this test was. "This trial will prove to me that you are good enough for my granddaughter." Harry nodded he would do anything for Nina. Touga stared down at him before nodding. "But right now is not the time to discuss this." Harry opened his mouth to ask a question but his world went black. _

_End dream_

Harry groaned slightly before he fell asleep again.

Inu Taisho stared at the runt before he smirked viciously. Time to go haunting. "Touga, love you aren't planning on going to haunt some poor innocent soul…are you?" he froze at Izayoi's sugar like voice before he rapidly shook his head turning around finding Izayoi smiling a very innocent smile. "Why are you lying to me?" Touga froze before he whimpered at the back of his throat. "I-I…" Izayoi smiled linking her arm through Touga's. "Let's go home. I'm sure Sakura would love to hear what you were going to do." Touga whimpered again as they disappeared in a soft white light.

Harry cracked his eye open and grinned before settling back down.

* * *

Thank you to everyone who favorited my story or added it to your profile, it made me so happy and thank you to those of you who don't review but read it makes me happy to know that your taking time out of your busy day to read my story. The next chapter will probably come in some odd days depending on how the rest of this week and some time of next week plays out…please tune in next time!


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry about this extremely late chapter, I've been very sick for the past few weeks, my sister just gave birth to a beautiful baby boy, and I couldn't very much type, on top of that I had to babysit I don't know why a parent would leave their kids with an ill person but hey that's their choice, but you all didn't come here to hear about my problems so on with the chapter!

Disclaimer: I Own Nothing but Nina and Sakura.

* * *

_The Dance by Within Temptation_

_Someone is dancing on my grave  
Sending shivers down my spine.  
I hear a laugh, it awoke my soul  
The wind takes the leaves where he wants them to go  
His tunes enchant our world,  
our thoughts and leaves us frozen_

_In this heart of mine  
It's you I find  
Take my hand  
I'll take you to the promised land  
You're the one

* * *

_

September 3

Harry smiled as he stood and stretched his Uncle was away again and he didn't have to worry about being hit. He took a shower, brushed his teeth, and gave up on his hair. He began cooking breakfast though he didn't need to and he greeted Dudley without turning away from his work. "Today I'll take you to get your books." Harry nodded as he served breakfast before he paused and Petunia smiled, "Don't worry I'll take your wife as well." she drank her teeth ignoring her sputtering nephew, "What school did you go to Aunt Petunia?" she set her tea down wiping her mouth gently with a napkin, "I went to Durmstrang, since my magic level was a bit off. But from what I've gathered from my sister about Hogwarts is that in your first year you are sorted into one of four different houses, Gryffindors are brave but very rash, Ravenclaws are very wise and strategic, Slytherins are cunning and sly, and Hufflepuffs are very loyal and aren't afraid to defend their friends." Harry nodded thanking his aunt before rushing out of the door. "Wow, he really likes her." Petunia smiled at Dudley as she began cleaning up she knew this as well but not the depth of it.

Harry was hesitant as to knock on the door but he did it anyway and froze when Sesshomaru answered the door. "Hello sir, I'm here to see Nina." Sesshomaru merely grunted but let him inside, "Where are you taking her?" Harry blinked since when had Sesshomaru cared for his second daughter? "My aunt is taking us to get our books for Hogwarts…the school Nina was accepted to." Sesshomaru merely 'hn'ed before he walked back to the kitchen. "You will take Sakura as well." Harry nodded though he wondered why Sakura would have to go with them when she already had her books. "Yes sir." He walked upstairs to Nina's room he knocked on the door and went inside on the go ahead. Nina smiled at him as she placed the music book down. "Aunt Petunia said that we could take you to go get our books, Sesshomaru already said it was alright but we need to take Sakura along." Nina frowned before she rolled her eyes sighing, "He wants us to take Sakura so she can spy on us." Nina sighed it wasn't as if they were both a couple of horny teenagers looking for a good time, honestly they both knew better.

Harry, Nina, and Sakura sat in the car as Petunia drove them to Diagon Alley. Petunia watched her nephew as he rested his head on Nina's shoulder who smiled at him, love shining in her eyes, as she rested her own on top of his. Sakura would sometimes glance over at Nina and would stare at her for a few seconds before looking out of the window again. There was a tense silence and it was beginning to grate on Sakura's nerves, she was never one for silence. She tried to think of something else but she failed before Petunia turned the radio on, they all stiffened as loud rap music came on. Petunia quickly turned it down as Nina and Sakura whimpered inwardly their sensitive hearing was damaged. Harry looked at Nina out of the corner of his eye and he was graced with a small smile before they stopped in front of a pub. Sakura got out of the car they shrugged and followed her, "I'll be right with you." They nodded entering the pub Sakura and Nina flinching as the scent of alcohol and cigarette smoke permeated the air, Harry also flinched but to a lesser degree.

Petunia stepped inside her nose wrinkling slightly at the smell before she made her way over to a man. Harry, Nina, and Sakura stood awkwardly eyes shifting from person to person in the room. "Harry, Nina, Sakura, come on." They scurried after her not wanting to be left behind though they did say hello and a bit of a goodbye to the man at the front. 'Tom' as Nina and Sakura had heard from Petunia's discussion with him, they were happy to be out of the smoke filled room. Nina and Harry quietly chatted following Petunia and Sakura who knew what they were doing well Nina thought Petunia knew more as Sakura had only been here once. "Alright Sakura do you remember what to get?" Sakura nodded while Harry stared at his aunt questioningly. "Well you're going to have to go to Gringotts and get yourself some money to buy your school things." Harry looked confused but he nodded Petunia patted his head and walked away. Nina was taking in the sights though she heard the conversation, "Well let's go." Harry grumbled to himself causing Nina to smirk at him he glared at her but it softened when she smiled at him slightly before it disappeared as they entered the store. Nina and Harry stared at the small…thing at the desk. "Hello I need the keys for the Taisho vaults and well he's here because he needs to buy his stuff." Harry glared at Sakura who was waving nonchalantly at him the small creature looked at him. "And you are?" Harry blinked as Nina nudged him in order to get his attention.

"I'm Harry Potter." The small creature now identified as Griphook raised a brow before he called someone over and they were led into some sort of medieval dungeon or well that's what it looked like to Harry. They went to the Taisho vaults first Nina got a subtle amount remembering the prices for the things her sister bought, Sakura merely looked at her nails as she waited and Harry smiled at Nina who nodded her head thanking the goblin before he took them to a separate vault. "What in the hell?" Nina smiled getting off the boat dragging Harry with her before she let him take some money out from his own vault. "Uncle Inuyasha took us to Wizarding Japan though we didn't know it but he got Harry a separate vault and we've been in the stock market together." Sakura blinked very slowly and nodded her head, "Alright come on lets go we need to get the stuff and fast I don't want to be here long." Harry and Nina thanked the goblin again also thanking Griphook before Sakura hauled them out of the bank. She hauled them from store to store not giving them enough time to even read the signs she got their books, their cauldrons, and their clothes before she led them into an alleyway. "This place is strictly for dark wizards but I call it fun anyway we'll go back into the lighter part of it now go!"

Harry and Nina blinked at each other staring at the unknown store before glaring at Sakura when she shoved them in. They both jumped when a strange man appeared before them grinning maniacally. "Ahh Mr. Potter…Ms. Taisho…I've been expecting you." Harry being the polite gentleman he was let Nina go first. She glared at him, "Cobarde." Harry stared at his girlfriend mouth agape how dare she, he pouted while Nina merely ignored him. "Here…ten inches ebony bark, mermaid hair, black phoenix tears, and a basilisk fang." Nina moved her hand slightly but nothing happened before 'Boom!' Nina quickly gave the man the wand glaring as Harry laughed at her. "Yes…well try this one, twelve inches sacred tree bark, a demon fire maiden's hair, dragon blood, and a demon dog's fang." Nina smiled slightly as she felt warmth spread through out her entire being. She swished the wand slightly yelping when a burst of flame exited from it she turned her head towards a slightly scared looking Harry. "Your turn…cobarde(1)." Harry glared at Nina who merely hummed her wand emitting the same flame as it did seconds ago. "Here we go Mr. Potter…" Harry tried wand after wand but none of them seemed to work, the first set fire to a random womans' hair by the sounds of shouting from outside, the second had levitated Nina off of the floor and she had been up there ever since until the man gently let her down, the third had made his hair turn pink which hadn't made Nina stop laughing and she had requested a copy made just so she could use it on him, the fourth had a bolt of lightening crashing somewhere not even he knew, the fifth he couldn't even remember but it had made him want to pull his hair out. "Let's try this one…twelve inches death's tree bark, a demon fox's hair, an ice maiden's blood, and a basilisk fang." Harry blinked slightly but he swished the wand and felt a warm tingling in his soul.

Nina blinked looking up sleepily before she yawned slightly it had taken hours for Harry to find his wand. They thanked the man but he stopped them before they could pay, "No, no the pleasure of giving you your wands was all I needed besides I think that Mr. Potter has provided us with enough entertainment." Harry grunted as Nina smiled and patted his head he batted it away and continued to sulk Nina merely rolled her eyes before they bid the man a goodbye and left. They didn't have to wait long before Sakura grabbed them and hauled them back into the light, they both flinched slightly as the sun hit their unprotected eyes. Sakura dragged them over to a store that had them blinking there were many golden eyes staring back at them. Sakura immediately dragged them in Nina immediately went over to the puppy section which didn't surprise Harry or Sakura who joined her sister. Harry blinked before he shook his head slightly as he looked through the owls before a single particular own caught his eye. A beautiful snowy white owl he could tell it was a female because she had black markings. He smiled at her before showing her his arm she hooted to herself before she flew onto his arm and stared at him. He smiled petting her soft feathers, "I think I'll call you Hedwig." Hedwig hooted and accepted the name after all he seemed like the only decent human that was in the store besides those strange smelling girls, they didn't smell bad they just smelled demonic.

Nina and Sakura smiled at Hedwig, the snow white owl, who calmly hooted. "She's very beautiful Harry." Hedwig puffed up her chest at the affection, "And intelligent." Hedwig bobbed her head as Harry smiled, "Where do you want to go now?" Harry blinked checking their inventory, books…check, other school supplies…check, wands…check, and finally familiars…check. He looked at Nina and Sakura who was merely missing their familiars. "My uncle said that we couldn't have one for some reason, though he said he wanted to give us something to make up for him missing our birthdays." Harry nodded as they took their tickets for the train. "Platform 9 ¾…but that's not possible…" Harry nodded as they found a rather plump woman looking for someone; they looked at each other and nodded. "Excuse us miss, do you need any help?" the woman stared at them for a moment before she smiled kindly. She had red hair that curled at the ends only reaching to about her shoulders, bright blue eyes, she wore a dark pink Sunday hat, a woven red coat, and a plum dress.

The woman who introduced herself as Molly Weasley was looking for her children…all four of them. "Umm…I found two of them over by Zonko's, Fred and George, Harry found another looking for a book on the Minister of Magic, and we both found the last one stuffing his face with candy." Molly thanked them furiously before Nina stopped her. "I'm sorry to bother you Mrs. Weasley but could you perhaps tell us where Platform 9 ¾ is?" Molly smiled brightly asking them to wait there and they did. Molly returned ten minutes later harshly whispering at the twins, Percy, and Ron. She returned with a man who had red hair like Mrs. Weasley and her children, his blue eyes sparkled with love as he stared at his wife, he was sort of plump but not overly, he had flaming red hair as did all of their children, he wore an orange sweater, a very loud sown shirt, and gray slacks. Nina and Harry were introduced to the Weasley's immediately Ron asked if he was related to the other Potters. Harry ground his teeth bidding the twins, Fred and George, Molly and Arthur Weasley a swift goodbye before he took Nina's hand and they walked off. "Maybe your family will like you Harry." Nina snorted as they sat in a compartment, "Please that's just saying that Uncle Inuyasha and Sesshomaru get along…hell that would be saying that you and I are the best of friends." Sakura glared at Nina as Harry snorted the door opened and in stepped a blonde, he had molten gray eyes, a pale complexion, and he looked to be around their age. They remembered him from Madame Malkin's.

"Hey…wanna join us?" the blonde seemed hesitant looking behind him before closing the door swiftly and extended his hand to Harry's. "Malfoy. Draco Malfoy." Harry raised a brow this reminded him of the movie James Bond. "Potter…Harry Potter." The girls giggled as they caught onto the jest. Draco looked confused but Harry shook his head, "These lovely ladies are Sakura and Nina Taisho." Nina and Sakura stuck their hands out and blushed as Draco kissed the backs of them. "Ay lo qué es un caballero(2)." The girls giggled while Malfoy raised a brow looking towards Harry who rolled his eyes. "They're happy that you're a gentleman." Malfoy look unconvinced but sat down next to Harry. He looked at Nina and Harry's linked hands. "So how long have you two been going out?" Harry looked at Nina who was now reading _'El Laberinto Del Fauno'_again and Sakura's left eye was twitching. "Seven months, nine days, four thousand seven hundred and twenty five hours, thirty five minutes, and fifty-five seconds." Draco stared at Nina who merely continued in her reading before he looked towards Sakura. "She's…weird." Nina raised her eyes slightly before going back to reading. "I'm using this as a scenario but it just so happens that one of us mysteriously catches on fire she wouldn't care she'd just keep reading." Nina sighed placing a bookmark on her page before she looked up at her sister.

"I highly doubt that one of you will actually catch on fire without the use of magic. One of you would need to cast a spell and unfortunately the one on fire will have to die seeing as none of us have any water spells in our artillery." With that she went back to reading and Draco stared at her slightly disturbed and Harry smiled placing a kiss on her cheek. "One of the many reasons why I love her." Sakura and Draco stared they would never admit to themselves that they were scared. Nope not gonna happen…ever…

* * *

(1) Cobarde- Coward

(2) Ay lo que es un cabalerro - roughly translated to My, what a gentleman

Haha sorry this chapter is so short but…I'm going to go pass out now…


	5. Chapter 5

First and Foremost I would like to thank everyone who, favorited this story, added this story to story alert, added me to their author alerts, added me to their favorite authors list, and reviewed. You all sent me on an all time high! Thank you to Shadow65 for reviewing!

Disclaimer: If I owned Harry Potter or Inuyasha I wouldn't be here now would I?

* * *

_The Howling by Within Temptation_

_When we start killing  
It's all coming down right now  
From the nightmare we've created,  
I want to be awakened somehow_

_When we start killing it all will be falling down  
From the Hell that we're in  
All we are is fading away  
When we start killing...

* * *

_

The rest of the train ride was in silence before Sakura shifted, "What's gonna happen? You know because we're all going to go to separate houses…what's going to happen?" Nina paused in her reading already near the end Harry's head on her shoulder also reading. "Well Draco is obviously going into Slytherin, Nina's probably either going into Slytherin or Ravenclaw, Harry's probably going into Slytherin or Ravenclaw the least being Gryffindor, and I don't know where I'm going." Nina pinned Sakura with a stare and Sakura refused to say that it frightened her that she might have holes through her head by the time Nina looked away. "You'll either go into Hufflepuff or Gryffindor but mostly Hufflepuff." With that she went back to reading her book and Sakura nodded her head slightly as Draco stared at them curiously before Sakura gasped in shock. "Oh Kami-sama we forgot to tell mum and dad we were leaving!" Nina held up a hand and pulled out a note Sakura raised a brow but took the note, she opened it and her left eye twitched.

_Dear Sakura and Nina,_

_I took the liberty of telling your parents that you were leaving, I heard your mom is pregnant hopefully this pregnancy will help get the iceberg out of your fathers' ass. Anyway please stay safe and I think that all of you will have fun time._

_With Love and Care__,_

_Uncle Inuyasha_

_Taisho Corp._

_P.S. stay out of trouble and stop being such a smartass Nina._

Sakura sighed happily before she blinked as the lights flashed and Draco stood up. "Wha?" Draco rolled his eyes grabbing Harry and lifting him to his feet, "We have to change into our school uniforms and I don't think that you lovely ladies would appreciate us seeing you partially nude." Sakura blushed and quickly ushered them out before looking over to Nina who was already changing and still reading that damn book! She stared and Nina looked up and raised a brow, "Is there something I can help you with?" Sakura sighed in exasperation and shook her head as she too finished dressing. "Never mind." Nina blinked slightly before closing her book smiling before putting it away causing Sakura to smile which quickly deflated as she pulled out another book, Romeo & Juliet by William Shakespeare. Sakura raised a brow her sister was never one for romance novels. "I left _**The Basement: Mediations on a Human Sacrifice **_at home." She nodded not at all freaked out by how her sister would know what she was thinking of. She stared at the book title causing Nina to raise a brow at her, "What's that curvy thing in the middle?" Nina stared at her sister before sighing…internally. "It's an ampersand, it's used so you don't have to keep using and in a title." Sakura blinked and nodded she could get that, she figured that her sister must have read the books their mother used for her private lessons, seeing as Sesshomaru didn't want an idiot for a wife and had ordered her to get a private tutor and the tutor so irritated that Nina and Harry would question them gave them an entire book collection used for students in college from Freshman to Seniors.

With Draco and Harry

Draco stared at Harry he was strange he would give him that and genuinely seemed to love his girlfriend. He thought that would only happened between his mother and father but he sighed as he looked at Harry. "Break up with her." Harry started looking at Draco with a raised brow and Draco sighed. "Break up with her the one with the silver hair. If you get sorted into Slytherin she will be considered an enemy to the other houses not to mention she will be susceptible to their horrible pranks and ridicule. Slytherin doesn't actually have the nicest reputation but even if you are in another house people will expect you to be like your older siblings, that means that they will expect you to have a Gryffindor girlfriend because you're supposed to be in the same house but you are also to be Albus Dumbledore's pawn, the current headmaster of the school. But I suppose you can be in Slytherin…" Harry raised a brow but he stared at Draco hard he cared about Nina he truly did but could he really break her heart? Draco saw the hesitation in Harry's eyes but didn't call him on it after all it would work out for the best right?

They quickly returned to Sakura and Nina who had somewhere along the line had been joined by a red haired girl. "Potter." Harry knew Draco wasn't talking to him but stared in shock at the girl, she looked so much like the woman he vaguely remembered as his mother, only her eyes held russet sparkles in them though it added to their beauty. She was a year older than them by looks. "Oh, Harry this is Rosemary Potter or Rosy. Rosy this is my boyfriend and long time friend Harry Potter." Rosy stared at Harry in shock before her eyes sparkled with tears and Harry felt nervousness kick itself in. "Don't cry I don't do well with crying girls ask Nina." Rosy giggled as she hugged Harry who stared at her giving her a quick pat on the back noticing that Nina wasn't jealous. "Umm…nice to meet you?" he glared at Sakura and Nina who giggled choosing to ignore Draco's glare. Why was he glaring at him? he looked down at Rosy before he smirked mentally, blackmail.

Rosy detached herself from Harry sitting down next to Sakura who immediately began a conversation with her. Harry sat squished in between Nina and Draco resting his head reading over Nina's shoulder. "Oh Hogwarts is like home. I'm in Ravenclaw a second year. There's nothing to worry about but there is a really cute guy in Hufflepuff, his name is Cedric Diggory…" she trailed off with a slight blush and Sakura raised a brow at her before she met Nina's eye looking pointedly towards an oblivious Draco. Sakura snapped her head to Rosy who was staring at Draco a bit too much. "No way!" Rosy blushed and nodded as Draco looked at them as they began to giggle, he looked towards Nina who didn't look up from her book. "I will not sacrifice myself or my brain cells just to get you a sentence." Harry chuckled as Draco pouted though he claimed he was sulking. The train stopped after a while but not before a bushy haired girl with slightly large buck teeth entered the compartment looking for a toad who belonged to a boy named Neville Longbottom. "What book is that?" Nina blinked for what Sakura would think was the first time she did this entire trip. "Waiting to Exhale by…" the bushy haired girl finished for her "Terry McMillan." Nina's eyes sparkled before she threw Harry off of her lap and began talking excitedly with the girl, after Draco stopped laughing he helped Harry off the floor who sat with Sakura and Rosy who attempted to comfort him. Hermione and Nina became friends over their love of books.

They exited the red train only to meet with a booming voice. "Firs' years o'er 'ere."

The woman was rather tall, severe-looking, her black hair typically drawn into a tight bun, she wore emerald green robes, a pointed hat, and she had a very prim expression. "The sorting shall begin." Sakura smiled at the Irish accent, accents always fascinated her and she would always love when they came into play it wasn't funny to her and she didn't see why people made fun of it but to her it was fascinating it made her want to know more about them because it reminded her that there were other fascinating countries out there. They vaguely remembered the discussion they had with Rosy about the heads of houses. "Minerva McGonagall, Gryffindor Head of House, she was very stern but she loved her Gryffindors." Yep that was her they began looking around and Nina's aquamarine and amber met onyx, she took in the owner discreetly, he was rather tall even sitting down, his black hair looked greasy but Nina noticed something sparkling around him she'd ask their Uncle later, he wore black robes, his skin appeared sallow, and he had a hooked nose but Nina didn't care for that but she was drawn to his arm, it looked like it was on fire but fire wasn't black. She snapped her gaze away turning to Harry and the others who looked at her slightly worried. "Why isn't anyone doing anything?" they raised a brow at her before looking at her as if she had grown a second head. "That man, he's glowing and his arm appears to be covered in a black flame." They reared back before Sakura looked towards the man before she frowned. "The one wearing black!" Draco blinked and looked at the table. "Oh that's Professor Snape." Sakura gasped in shock, "I…I see it! Blimey his arm really is on fire!" they were whispering no use in having people think that they were crazy. Professor McGonagall held a tattered looking hat before three slits appeared and the hat looked like it had a face, it opened its mouth and began to sing…

_Oh, you may not think I'm pretty,  
But don't judge on what you see,  
I'll eat myself if you can find  
A smarter hat than me.  
You can keep your bowlers black,  
Your top hats sleek and tall,  
For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat  
And I can top them all.  
There's nothing hidden in your head  
The Sorting Hat can't see,  
So try me on and I will tell you  
Where you ought to be.  
You might belong in Gryffindor,  
Where dwell the brave at heart,  
Their daring, nerve and chivalry  
Set Gryffindors apart;  
You might belong in Hufflepuff,  
Where they are just and loyal,  
Those patient Hufflepuffs are true  
And unafraid of toil;  
Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,  
If you've a steady mind,  
Where those of wit and learning,  
Will always find their kind;  
Or perhaps in Slytherin  
You'll make your real friends,  
Those cunning folk use any means  
To achieve their ends.  
So put me on! Don't be afraid!  
And don't get in a flap!  
You're in safe hands (though I have none)  
For I'm a Thinking Cap!_

They all politely clapped while the Muggleborn students clapped amazed that the hat talked let alone sing. "Abbott Hannah." She was pink-faced as Harry immediately pegged her a Hufflepuff, her hair worn in pigtails, yeah a Hufflepuff. Slowly one by one the others were picked off before, Nina, Sakura, and Harry didn't bother to pay attention though for the couple they were busy discussing the book of the 'The Basement: Mediations on a Human Sacrifice' Sakura didn't pay attention to the authors name nor the explanation of the book seeing as it was about horror. She couldn't do horror one or two homicides was okay with her because they were not that vicious in death but describing how killing someone ripping their flesh off slowly had too much detail and was too graphic for her. She turned her head and saw a fiery red haired boy, his hair reminded her of Shippo-onii and she nudged Nina who raised a brow at her before she gestured to Nina with her eyes. "Neh he looks like Shippo-onii, huh?" Nina blinked at her and nodded before returning to her conversation. "Granger Hermione." They silently wished her luck though for Harry…he wished her to burn no he did not mean that because she had embarrassed him no. He meant that because she stole his Nina. "RAVENCLAW!" Nina, Draco, Harry, Sakura, and Ravenclaw table politely clapped as Hermione smiled at them from her seat. "Malfoy Draco." Sakura and Nina nodded towards Draco before Harry turned and grinned Draco smirked but refused to as the grin was a bit unsettling shiver. The hat was barely on his head for a second before the hat called out "SLYTHERIN!!" other names were called before "Potter Adrian." The other students began talking looking at the red haired boy the Taisho Twins had pegged as the Shippo look alike. They discreetly looked at him, he didn't look like much, he was tan, had russet eyes, his hair was very messy kind of like Harry's but it worked for Harry. He had a fake smug look on his face that Nina told her sister about and they discussed it in Italian as it was one of the four languages Sakura actually knew because sadly father did not want Sakura learning Japanese.

Which had confused her but rebellion was a fascinating thing really, so she had begun taking lessons from Nina who accepted but in exchange for new spells and books. The hat was barely on his head for a second like Draco's before it shouted out, "GRYFFINDOR!!" Harry rolled his eyes but smiled at Nina's excited gaze about the book, his Nina always had a thing for horror something he loved as well for no reason whatsoever he kissed her button nose causing her to blush and smack him on the shoulder. "Potter Harrison." Harry dropped his head as he had gone to kiss Nina's mouth he received a giggle from Nina and a push from Sakura who didn't like him 'corrupting' her little sister. He sat on the stool ignoring the stares and hushed whispers. _Hmm, interesting the last Potter child…_Harry didn't jump he suspected it was because of the vast horror and suspense movies he and Nina had seen in the last few years. **Yes interesting. **Harry didn't feel bad for mocking the hat in fact the hat chuckled. **What house would be appropriate for me? **_The most appropriate place would be…hmm you would either do well in Slytherin and Ravenclaw…you seem truly loyal and honest with your wife. _**Yes just don't tell my girlfriend. **He was rewarded with another chuckle for his sarcasm.

_And if I do happen to tell her. _Harry began losing his patience but calmed himself it was a hat, how could you get angry at an inanimate object? **I will burn you…very slowly if that does not then I will tear you apart stitch by stitch. **_Now, now no need for violence anyway you would also do well in Hufflepuff…ahh I see I'll place you in…_ "SLYTHERIN!!!" there was no applause only a stunned silence before a woman who looked like the red headed boy, Adrian but with emerald eyes like Harry's own, stood up in rage. "Harrison James Potter! How dare you turn into a dark wizard!? I demand that you be resorted!!" Harry snapped his head towards the woman who gasped seeing his eyes clouded in rage. "Who the hell do you think you are!? If I want to I can turn dark and you will say nothing! I will not be resorted because you want me to!" Lily reared back as if in shock as whispers broke out in the Great Hall before she walked over and grabbed Harry's arm painfully. "How dare you speak to your mother in such a manner!" Harry raised a brow taking his arm back. "_Mother?_ A **good **mother wouldn't leave her child at the abusive hands of an uncle who is equivalent to the size of a whale!" he whispered furiously neither noticing a water beetle fly away.

Lily gasped before backing away and Harry walked towards Slytherin table sitting down next to Draco who raised a brow at him but Harry sent him a look and Draco nodded. Professor McGonagall tapped her water goblet silencing everyone, the sorting began immediately. Harry blurred out the rest of the names. "Taisho Sakura…" Sakura stepped up sitting down on the stool, ignoring the whispers, and waited patiently seeming to shrink into herself. Nina rolled her eyes causing Sakura to glare at her slightly. **Umm…hello?** _Oh don't mind me I'm just poking around. _**Poking around what? It's my mind and I have the right to know what you're looking at exactly. **She was met with a chuckle that made her want to pout but she didn't. _I'm just looking around your memories to see what house I should put you in. _**Alright…whatever house you think I should be in. **_The right house should be…_ "HUFFLEPUFF!!!" Harry, Draco, Hermione, and Nina stared before both boys sighed in defeat waiting until they were outside to pay the smirking Nina. "Taisho Nina…" clapping was heard and the whispers returned again before Nina sat down like a lady because it was beaten into her that she should do this lest she look like a whore, the words of Sesshomaru not hers. The hat was placed on her and it fell into her eyes she pushed the head back slightly grumbling in Italian. _What a diverse mind you have. _**Why thank you I'd like to keep it that way. **_My I already know what house you'd do well in…_** Ravenclaw right? **_How did you… _**I didn't you just told me. **_Smart ass. _**House please. **"RAVENCLAW!" Hermione and Rosy grinned clapping as Nina walked towards their table, Sakura smiled at Nina who sent her a small smile which kind of surprised her but she accepted it none the less, Harry pouted as he gave Draco back his money. "My Nina's going to be in Slytherin my arse." Harry responded in kind by blowing a raspberry. Dumbledore stood up his purple and green robes and spoke in ridiculous words that Harry didn't pay attention to but clapped when everyone else did.

Two weeks flew by in a flash. DADA with Professor Lupin and Black was fun since they argued most of the time and luckily Slytherins and Ravenclaws had it the same period and the first duel was between Harry and Nina who was unfortunately on her menstrual cycle…

_Flashback…_

_Professor Lupin and Professor Black who preferred to be called Sirius assigned partners for a small duel. "The object of the duel is to _**disarm**_ your opponent. Now Mr. Potter and Ms. Taisho please go onto the mat." Harry stepped onto the mat though he felt like shrinking into himself when he saw Nina's eyes. Sirius was next to Nina looking at her slightly his body rigid trying to back away without being noticed. "Alright bow, walk ten paces..." Nina and Harry bowed curtly walking ten paces. "Begin!" Nina turned around quickly while Harry was still turning around. "Expelliarmus!" The spell hit Harry causing him to fly into the wall hitting his back before he bounced off of it and hit the floor. "Damn, she's out for blood." Harry got up off the floor rapidly shaking his head trying to get his eyes into focus. He walked back onto the mat ignoring Draco's 'don't do it!' Harry readied himself as Nina glared at him, he refused to be scared. "Expell-" Nina brandished her wand again. "Sectumsempra!" the spell hit Harry again flinging him onto his back holding his arm. "Umm…does anyone else want to go?" Pansy Parkinson raised her hand stepping forward as if she owned the place Harry got up with Draco's help. Pansy grinned at Nina, "You should just give up now little Ravenclaw whore-" she didn't get to finish. "Silencio! Petrificus Totalus! Expelliarmus!" The Slytherins winced as Pansy was flung back hitting the wall hearing a loud crack as her shoulder was dislocated. The class silent as a grave staring at Nina who sniffled before looking up at Sirius._

"_May I please go to Madame Pomfrey? Umm…" Nina was never hesitant but began speaking Sirius leaned in as she whispered it again before his eyes widened and he nodded, "Ms. Chang please take Nina to Madame Pomfrey." Cho nodded taking Nina away ignoring the curious stares from students and the scared but curious glances from Slytherin. "Alright Remy why don't you take care of the class while I take Ms. Parkinson to Pomfrey." Professor Lupin nodded as Sirius levitated the groaning though still silent Pansy out. He didn't remove the spell until he left her in the Healing Ward._

_End Flashback_

Harry was alright just some minor bruising and it was a scary shouting match between Nina and Professor Snape for harming his Slytherins, yes even Harry, Potions was slightly less even though they had Gryffindors in it though Nina said it was horrible because Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs had it and some students wouldn't stop crying, Transfigurations irritated the hell out of Harry seeing as Professor Potter always asked him to verify his steps though his other friends didn't have to and also kept trying to keep him after class, Charms was hell because Lily would use any little thing to have Slytherin lose points though Flitwick often gave them back their points but it still didn't help the lower the Slytherins hatred for Gryffindor, Herbology was one everyone excluding Draco enjoyed seeing as they all had gardens they tended to, Sakura flourished in Herbology as did Neville Longbottom who Nina decided to coo at which always sent Harry into a small jealous rage which Draco and Sakura loved to poke fun at, though Sakura reverted back to a small shy little girl which surprised everyone even Nina, Ms. Sprout loved to have them in class because they were always full of questions and answers, and History of Magic left them all tired even Nina would fall asleep in class though she charmed her hand to write down whatever the teacher was saying but didn't tell anyone else the spell saying that it was hers and hers alone though she did give it to Rosy who traded it to her for a very nasty hex, Professor Binns didn't seem to mind or care that his students were sleeping or tired he just continued on, Draco was bitching at having to carry Nina up to her dorm to give her to Rosy because Harry had tricked him into doing it.

Saturday: September 21, 1991

7: 30 a.m.

"Nina…can I speak to you…privately?" Nina blinked and nodded her head excusing herself from an important conversation with Sakura, Rosy, Hermione and another girl Harry vaguely recognized as Cho Chang. She walked with Harry towards the lake, Harry shuddered slightly at what he would have to do but he had to do it to save Nina's honor and her future reputation. "Nina…" he felt horrible for what he was about to do and even more so when he saw her aquamarine and amber eyes blink up at him innocently and his mind began retelling their tale, no matter how smart, brave, and indifferent Nina appeared to be she was just as innocent and fragile as a child she was weak and it was a privilege for her to show it to someone, Sakura was just beginning to notice it though she suspected it and Nina was slowly letting her in, but with Harry she showed him everything they knew everything about each other, there were no secrets in their relationship though they had their disagreements they would always work them out. They had guessed that was why people were so envious of their relationship because not even the oldest couple could match up to them. "I…I'm…" he was Slytherin they did not care for others feelings they looked out for number 1 and if others before him did it then he could as well. "I'm breaking up with you. It's over." For a brief second he swore he could have seen Nina's eyes fill with tears and the sound of something glass breaking, but he saw nothing Nina's eyes were devoid of anything and everything.

She looked like she had lost her very soul and Harry felt it as well something in his own heart as well broke. She nodded her head spun on her heels and walked away out of Harry's life and he hoped that he had made the right choice. Nina entered the Ravenclaw common room which was empty except for a few other Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs. Nina walked upstairs into her own room saying her password softly before entering her own room she rested her head on her pillow laying face down on her bed and she began to sob, violently.

Sakura, Rosemary, Hermione, and Cho noticed something amiss when Harry entered the room before Sakura gasped clutching at her heart. Rosemary and Cho stared at Sakura whose shoulders shook, "Let's go." They looked at each other and nodded rushing out of the Great Hall not seeing as Harry left the Great Hall a bit after them returning to his dorm room with Draco following him. Sakura turned to Cho and Rosy for the password, "Nina came up with it, I'm assuming that it's something in Japanese…" Sakura raised a brow turning to Cho who stared at her. "I am not Japanese I am Chinese." Sakura twitched as she began trying to remember what she knew in Japanese. "What was the riddle or question?" Rosy frowned a bit as she tried to remember what Nina said. "Oh yeah…it was a question. She asked, who was the one person she wanted there in life…." Sakura frowned as she began thinking of the answer the portrait staring at them impatiently. "Well the only person that I remember Nina wanting to be there was Uncle Inuyasha but she was looking for someone longingly…it wasn't…." Sakura gasped before smacking herself on the forehead. "Of course Nina wanted…that woman! the one Uncle Inuyasha used to date she often dreamed of calling her Okaa-chan!" the portrait finally smiled and opened they ignored the portraits' 'took you long enough' before rushing inside having heard the sobbing.

Sakura was the first to reach Nina followed by Hermione, Cho, and Rosy. "Nina tell me what's the matter." Nina raised her head softly though her hair covered her face but they could still see the tears as they fell onto the pillow. She said it in Italian frantically before breaking down into sobs as Sakura gasped and Nina stilled before she was gathered up in a hug which she fully relaxed and began sobbing violently. "Harry broke up with her and he did it like he was talking about the weather!" Rosy and Hermione growled but Cho glared at them. "We can't worry about that right now, our friend is hurting. We'll worry about him later." They nodded as Sakura tried calming Nina down, "It's alright Nina. I would sing to you but well I'm not that good." They faintly heard a small 'just do it' from Nina before Sakura cleared her throat softly.

_There is something on my mind_

_A secret I want to hide_

_One that'll make you cry_

_To the sky don't make me say it_

_It'll just hurt you and me_

_Most importantly…_

_There's nothing to make it seem_

_Like it'll just pass as just a dream_

_I don't wanna do this anymore_

_It makes it seem impossible_

_I don't think its worth the challenge_

_Don't make me say it today_

_But I will someday just give me time_

_Because it'll be alright_

_But don't make me say it…tonight_

_Please just not tonight…_

_Oh please not tonight…_

_I swear it'll tell you some…day_

Nina sniffled and wiped her eyes thanking Sakura but Cho frowned. "Nina its not that bad. I mean guys and girls break up all the time." Nina shook her head and Sakura finally placed the last match into play. "But not mates. Mates stay together for the rest of their lives and I don't think that those guys and girls let their partner in as deeply as Nina let him in. He told her everything there was in his life and she did to but she never told him our secret and I guess it was a good thing." Sakura whispered as Nina finally calmed down her head looking down into her lap her hands clenching into fists. "I want to leave, it's not because of this but because I keep having these nightmares and I feel a very dark presence coming from that teacher…Quirrell sometimes he goes into the dungeons though I'm not sure because Professor Snape obviously hates him." Sakura nodded her head, "I wanna leave to but more because of a certain boy. His name is Cedric Diggory." They all turned their heads to her and she blushed brightly. "Well I was kinda his friend until two days ago and well he asked me if I wanted to know what sex was in Japanese and well I said yeah so umm…well yeah…" she got a blank stare from Rosy, a shocked look from Cho, a disapproving and shocked look from Hermione, and she merely got a stare from Nina. "Yeah and now well I'm basically his whore or whatever his friend calls me." Nina growled her eyes flashing red but she calmed down. "Rosy can I borrow Alice? I'm going to owl our uncle." Rosy nodded exiting the room before coming back a pretty brown owl on her folded arm. Nina quickly wrote a note and attached it to Alice's outstretched leg before she flew out of Nina's window which had been opened by Cho.

Hermione's eyes followed the owl before she turned back to Nina looking at her expectantly. "Alright I might be stupid but I'm not _that_ stupid." They ignored Sakura's indigent 'hey!' but they soon began talking again before Sakura leered at Hermione. "Alright you've been avoiding us long enough, what did you get this morning that had you blushing so much?" Hermione blushed as the other girls present rounded on her. "It's a love letter and pretty steamy by the blush on her face." Hermione's blush turned scarlet and reached from her face to her neck. Rosy frowned as they all sat on Nina's bed the break up forgotten for now. "Maybe it's from that one boy what was his name…Ron?" Nina raised a brow at Cho looking at Hermione who stared at Cho, "He's not really Hermione's type. I mean he's just really…slow to work you know. Though I've seen the looks that Adrian's been throwing at her." Hermione blushed and smack Sakura with a pillow which caused her to fling a pillow at her, Hermione threw it back at her but she ducked and it hit Rosy who grabbed the pillow and began beating the both of them with the pillow after releasing a battle cry, Cho laughed a bit and she flung herself at Hermione with a pillow, Nina sat on her bed a smile on her face before a pillow smacked her in the face and everyone stopped. "Now Nina…" Nina glared at them standing over them she suddenly smiled before she released a battle cry and tackled Sakura to the floor and the pillow fight returned full force and didn't end until midnight when they all fell asleep.

Sunday 7: 50 a.m.

Sakura groaned slightly from her position on the floor she couldn't feel her arm or her leg and looked she smiled at Nina who was half on her bed half on the floor, Cho was asleep on the desk table her legs propped up on the wall her arms dangling over the desk a soft snore escaping her every now and then, Hermione was on the floor her legs on Sakura's numb leg, and Rosy was asleep as well a pillow on her face her waist on Sakura's numb arm. The funny thing was that they were covered in feathers, Nina was the second to wake up though she groaned cracking her neck and back, Hermione sat up wincing as her back cracked. "Now Nina that was just plain rude." Nina glared at Hermione as the others began waking up, Cho groaned as Rosy sat up they ignored the small 'Where am I?' "What the hell happened?" Nina winced softly as she cracked her back some more while stretching. "My guess is that we ended up knocking each other out with pillows, which explains why we're covered in them but I'm not sure how we got in our positions." Nina cracked Sakura's neck for her which was slightly at an odd angle. "Thanks." Nina nodded hearing a soft tapping at her window she opened it and smiled. "Well Uncle Inuyasha is coming to pick us up in a few days since he's traveling here by our way of transportation. We'll stay with him for two years so Kagome won't have to deal with us." The others nodded already used to Nina calling her own mother by her first name. "Let's get washed up and go get some breakfast." Rosy suggested softly giving Alice a treat as she retreated into her own room, the others left but Sakura stared up at Nina from her place on the floor.

"Fine just remember to give me back my own clothes, lazy ass." Sakura grinned up at her as Nina gathered her clothes to take a shower, Sakura hummed slightly as she took in her sisters room, books everywhere no surprise there. Nina emerged from the bathroom forty minutes later, Sakura picked out what she wanted to wear and took a shower. Nina combed her hair looking at herself in the mirror she was wearing a dark blue shirt that looked like a dress though ended at mid-thigh, under it she wore dark blue denim shorts, dark blue nikes, and she placed her hair up in a bun with a dark blue bow. Sakura came out wearing the exact same outfit though in dark pink but her shirt was short sleeved instead of long and she wore a dark pink beanie. They exited the room meeting up with Rosy, Hermione, and Cho who raised eye brows at their outfits. "We wanted to look like twins today." Nina walked down the stairs conversing with Hermione about her favorite book translating the entire book for Hermione who was blushing at not knowing what they meant. Rosy, Sakura, and Cho blinked sleepily before following the equally sleepy book duo. "How can they do this, this early?" Sakura shrugged her shoulders following them to the Great Hall where everyone stopped and looked at them, Sakura followed Nina to their table as they all sat down and ate slowly too tired to do anything else. They finished half heartedly before they got up again and walked away Nina ignoring Draco who kept sending them pleading eyes.

They sat on the grass by the lake and they fell asleep drifting off in the calm that surrounded them. "Nina…" Nina's eyes snapped open as a sheepish Neville stepped aside revealing a worse for wear Draco. The other girls groaned in their sleep turning over slowly. "What did you do to my baby?" Sakura sat up and began looking around but she wasn't looking for Neville, Rosy sat up and looked at her. "What the hell are you looking for?" Sakura shushed her softly as Cho sat up and glared at her. "I'm looking for a baby!" the smack she received at the back of the head from Nina woke her up. "What'd you do that for?" Nina rolled her eyes and pointed to a sniffling Neville who was comforted by Cho, "Look, I don't really care as to why you are all sleeping but I need to know what you did to Harry, to cause him to look like that." Nina raised a brow not having seen Harry in the Great Hall. "What the hell are you talking about if this is about yesterday then you might as well know it was his fault. He broke up with me so leave me and my friends alone." With that she stood up angrily brushing herself off and took Neville's arm leading him back to the castle. Sakura groaned helping Rosy and Cho up, they glared at Draco and walked away.

Two days later Nina and Sakura left, people started rumors that they left because they were caught using Dark magic or they were looking for something they shouldn't have and Dumbledore expelled them.

Harry's POV

I felt horrible after I broke up with Nina like I had lost a part of myself. I've never cried but I did that day but I'm not sure why I did, she was only my first love, but something deep inside of me cried out if pain when I refused to get back with her. I dreamed that night of that man…Touga he cursed me to the darkest pits of hell and he said that I was not worthy of being something to Nina he wasn't allowed to say anything more as the other two women appeared in the dream and hushed him, they all glared at me before leaving. I was plagued with nightmares when I went back to sleep. The next day when I didn't see her in the Great Hall at her usual time I grew worried because she was never late. Then she entered she looked nice as I could tell and glared at Zabini for looking at her like that. He didn't deserve her attention! 'You don't either.' That shut me up the voice was right I didn't deserve her so I left after she did the pain in my chest too hard to bear.

Draco came back and he stared at me for a while and he told me that I broke up with Nina, but he wanted to know why. I can't believe he doesn't remember so I filled him in and he stared at me like I was stupid, "When have you ever listened to me?" damn him! I would just have to wait to see Nina tomorrow but she never came downstairs so I wanted for Tuesday she didn't come downstairs either and that was when Dumbledore informed us that Nina and Sakura had been taken out of Hogwarts to go to Japan, he didn't tell them anything else. Useless barmy old man! I calmed myself though when I pulled Cho, Rosy, and Hermione over in the morning before we went into the Great Hall as to why Nina left, I received a slap from Cho and two black eyes courtesy of Hermione and Rosy before they walked away saying I deserved it. I placed a glamour on myself and went to class though by Draco's snickering I can tell that he watched and knew why I was angry. I sent Nina a letter and I never received a message back not that I ever contacted her again.

End POV

The first year ended rather slowly Hermione being in the girls' restroom during the troll incident which had Harry, Rosy, and Adrian saving her. Professor Quirrell was found trying to take the Philosophers stone that was hidden in the core of the school. It was taken and destroyed by Nicholas Flamel who later died. Adrian and Harry saved the day but Harry did it while hiding in the shadows. That first year Harry grew close to Professor Lupin and Sirius Black after confirming that they had been looking for him but Dumbledore had placed a Notice-Me-Not charm on his location which made it very hard to find him. He found that Sirius and Remus could adopt him well Sirius could Remus couldn't because of his 'illness'. Though Harry still had to go back to Privet Drive but he could at least make it to the middle of summer until all of the legal issues were over.

Their second year was a bit edgy. The girls still hadn't forgiven him for Nina and Sakura's leaving and Neville was an informant though because well Draco and Harry made him. Unfortunately some arse had gone into the chamber of secrets and had unleashed a basilisk onto the students and they had gotten a new DADA teacher because Sirius was busy with the legal issues and Remus was very sick due to his dirty little secret and the new teacher was a fraud by the name of Gilderoy Lockhart. It wasn't until Hermione had been petrified that Harry finally decided to do something seeing as Rosy was busy trying to figure out where the chamber was. Soon after they found out where it was Lockhart tried to obliviate Adrian, Rosy, Ron, and Cho, because Harry was hiding in the shadows again, though the spell backfired when he used Weasley's wand which would have worked had it not been broken. So the idiot ended up obliviating himself so they left him there, Cho and Ron stayed behind due to the cave-in while the three siblings rushed towards the chamber. Adrian and Rosy pulled the Gryffindor sword out of the Sorting hat while Rosy fought the sixteen year old Tom, Harry distracted the basilisk though ran away from it as soon as it began chasing him again, it wasn't until Harry shouted that Adrian had to 'Stab the bloody thing with the sword!' did he finally move. Adrian ended up stabbing the basilisk through the roof of its mouth but somehow Harry had gotten bitten along with Adrian and were both slowly dieing though one of the fangs stayed within Harry's arm. Fawkes had saved them both by crying for them and all three siblings stabbed the diary with the basilisk fang. They saved Ginny Weasley and Rosy and Adrian got fame while Harry took off into the shadows. Though Rosy confronted him Harry merely said 'Why would I want anymore attention drawn to me? I've gotten enough attention being your youngest sibling. I need more?' she would now greet him when she saw him but that was it apparently they were still angry at him.

Third year was uneventful except for the Hippogriff, Hagrid had shown them. Adrian and Harry had gotten to fly on him though it wasn't until Weasley insulted the thing that he got hurt. Buckbeak would have gotten an execution if James and Lily hadn't pulled strings which everyone was happy about. Cedric Diggory became part of Harry's group of friends though they hadn't been sure as to how, the other Hufflepuffs were wary of them because not one of them trusted Slytherin. Though Harry received good news at the end of the year that Sirius and Remus had gotten custody of him so he would only have to stay with the Dursley's until the end of the summer and that was it. When Harry arrived home the summer Petunia had shed a few tears and had hugged him, Dudley was bitter with him on the count of he had a crush on Nina but not a large one but he had seen Nina as a good friend along with Sakura even though she hadn't been around much, and Vernon was the happiest because not only had the two freakish girls left but he would get rid of the last thing that made his life abnormal. He packed Harry's bags after he told them. As the summer ended Vernon wore a grin none stop and Harry looked back at Privet Drive Sirius's hand on his shoulder. "I'm not going to miss this place…but I do admit that I'll miss the happy memories I had here." He clenched his eyes shut as he saw two small ghosts from the past running on the sidewalk playing tag or hide-and-seek. Yeah he would miss this place but Sirius clapped him on the back, "If you want to come over just tell me. Your aunt said it would be alright for you to come over when you felt like it." Harry nodded watching sadly as the lasts of the ghosts disappeared this time the small children were on the porch twin smiles on their faces as they watched small insects go by like butterflies or birds in the air.

* * *

Well there's this chapter and I wanted to make this as long as possible because I might not be able to post the sixth chapter until sometime later this month on the count of that school starts on Monday. But anyway I hope that you liked this chapter!


	6. Kagome's Letter

Hello, I've come back. This chapter has been on my mind for the last six months and I've gone over my previous chapters, I'll be rewriting and changing certain aspects of the story as I feel it's lacking in background and depth.

This chapter is on Kagome because I've felt that she needed to redeem herself and I felt it was unfair to just paint her as some horrible mother who won't come to her senses.

Tsukiko is Nina and Akemi is Sakura.

* * *

_Forgive Me First Love - Adele_

_So little to say but so much time,  
Despite my empty mouth the words are in my mind.  
Please wear the face, the one where you smile,  
Because you lighten up my heart when I start to cry._

* * *

With her children gone and Sesshoumaru at the office, Kagome had time to herself. Thinking back on her children she felt horrible, one of them was a spoiled brat who more often than not pretended that she couldn't form a single thought without prompting, and her second was so damn _cold_ because of her. Her mother had never done this; she had treated her and Souta the same, giving praise and/or punishment when deserved.

_She_ had been raised better than that, her mother would have, and had, throttled her for her mistake, her grave mistake. She could no longer afford to rely on others, could no longer sweep things under the rug because…because she didn't want to be weak anymore.

That being so, Kagome decided to attempt to rectify her relationship with Inuyasha, tears stung the back of her eyes as she thought of him. _'Stop it Kagome! You've let the devil lead you this far.'_ She couldn't face him yet, she couldn't handle that emotionally, but she closed her eyes and wrestled through her emotions gathering determination. With her pen in hand she began to write.

* * *

_Forgive me first love, but I'm tired.  
I need to get away to feel again.  
Try to understand why,  
don't get so close to change my mind.  
Please wipe that look out of your eyes,  
it's bribing me to doubt myself;  
Simply, it's tiring._

* * *

_Inuyasha, _

_I know that you want nothing to do with me but to begin this, I would like to apologize. No words can describe how sorry I am, there has not been a day where I've done right by you. I remember cursing at you, sitting you, and just being an annoyance and hindering you. I know that I'm still that immature little girl that first fell down the well.._.

_However I want to try and make it up to you, I want to better myself and if possible become your friend again. Though first I must better myself, to try and become someone who _I_ can accept before allowing myself to try and become your friend again-if I'm ever permitted to become that in your eyes_.

_Forgive me my first love, I should have said something-should have _done_ something. There are so many things that I should have done, that I could have prevented, there are so many things that I regret but it's too late for that now. I've sealed my fate, someone once said that once you say something there is no taking it back and it's true_.

_My children, my husband, and my former friends hate me but I feel that it's justified. Maybe I'm being too soft of just being annoying, but I can't help it. I want you to know that I want to stop being so weak, I can't leave Sesshoumaru…at least not until he commits a scandal but that's not the reason. Over the years I've discovered that I've allowed myself to be brainwashed by him_.

_The thing that hit home was when he hit Tsukiko and all because she upset me; I've ignored one of my own daughters because I was selfish, because I was too weak to grow up. I'm pathetic_.

* * *

_This love has dried up and stayed behind,  
And if I stay I'll be a lie  
Then choke on words I'd always hide.  
Excuse me first love, but we're through.  
I need to taste a kiss from someone new._

* * *

_I'm not going to rush myself by saying that I'm going to grow up, I know it'll take time and I'll just have to wait it out. I know that my faults are large but I want to lessen them, there is no one I can hide behind, no one I can whine to about life being unfair because that just lets others and myself know just how immature I am_.

_Back when I was fifteen, it was alright for me to do this, it was alright for me to whine when we went too far or when you and I fought, but you have your faults too. I'm sorry I always got so angry when you went to see Kikyo -even when I let you go_.

_I'm sorry that I never spurned Kouga's advances and grew angry at you when you tried to protect me, but know this…here in the future, back when you patronized me for not knowing how to fight, while we have self defense classes none of them prepped us for fighting demons…you and I know that nothing's perfect_.

_I also want to apologize for always letting Shippo play jokes on you or call you names, I know you were trying to let him know that others wouldn't take too kindly to it, I spoiled him, and coddled him. I'm not sorry for that but I'm sorry that _I_ didn't try to discipline him when he came crying to me that you were being mean to him even after I heard or saw what he did to you_.

_I'm sorry for coming home so much but school is important and now…as a…I don't want to use parent because I certainly haven't been one and guardian seems too close to parent…but you get my gist, now that I've had children it holds a greater significance. I knew I shouldn't have tried to balance school and fighting in the feudal era like that but I was fifteen, school was-is key to a future here_.

_Words are meaningless I know, words can hurt, words can lie, and words are insignificant, but as much as I want to apologize to you face to face-I'm too weak, I'm not sure of myself, and I can't…I can't handle it emotionally yet. I know I'm asking for too much but I need time, I want time to look over my actions because only then will I feel like I can say I'm sorry without babbling like an idiot and truly look you in the eye_.

* * *

_Forgive me first love, but I'm too tired.  
I'm bored to say the least and I, I lack desire.  
Forgive me first love,  
Forgive me first love,  
Forgive me first love,  
Forgive me first love,  
Forgive me,  
Forgive me first love,  
Forgive me first love_

* * *

_You can burn this letter, you can laugh at it, you can chuck it if you want, but I want you to know that I _will_ apologize to you. Just like I will everyone else who I've done wrong by but I'd like to start with you first because you come first…as do Tsukiko and Akemi. Hopefully by the time the pups are born, I will have enough courage to look you in the eye and face rejection or acceptance._

_Inuyasha, know that I will always love you and I know that you've moved on, I know that love is the last emotion you could feel for me, but I love you, as the father of my children, my first love, and my friend_.

_Signed,_

_Higurashi Kagome _

Kagome leaned back in her chair wiping away stray tears, now was not the time to shed tears. Kagome folded the letter delicately to drop off in the mail, she'd write to everyone else later, right now she closed her eyes and let herself mourn for the lives she'd harmed inadvertently and otherwise.

She'd become strong again, she promised herself that, she would no longer let herself fall prey to Sesshoumaru's deadly whispers, and she smiled feeling more tears slip. She opened her eyes and looked down at the paper, she felt better in her heart.

Kagome stood up looking at herself in the mirror before frowning, "I will no longer let myself be swayed, I will fight, and I will win. I'm not a little girl anymore." She opened the window and felt the cold draft hit her face, even with the cold weather it seemed a bit brighter.

_I'm Taisho Kagome and foolishly I believed that things would be better if I closed my eyes and blocked out the things people pointed out to me, I let my children become estranged from myself and each other all to keep a man with me, and I let him abuse one of my children. I am Taisho Kagome and I am weak_.

_I am Higurashi Kagome and I let someone else stop me from being myself, I let myself be swayed by someone who would never appreciate me, I let others down and I let myself down, all because I wanted a better life. I will no longer let anyone lead me astray. I am Higurashi Kagome_.

Kagome gazed up into the soft grey sky, her sapphire blue eyes blazing with a fire that had died quite sometime ago. She stood up and grabbed the envelope, she'd make this a personal delivery. She grabbed her purse and wrapped herself in a sweater, determination burning in her eyes.

_I am Higurashi formerly Taisho Kagome and I'm taking my life back, one step at a time_.

* * *

Chapter one is now under reconstruction and hopefully even with my therapy it'll be up by Friday or Sunday or sooner…


	7. Chapter 6

I really have nothing to say but to thank the people that reviewed well I got my first flame and it made me laugh. Anyway in the last chapter Sakura's little secret isn't all that big, but it doesn't mean that Sakura actually did anything because I didn't say she did anything, I just left your minds to think of little situations as to what happened so it will be revealed what happened in this chapter. Thank you all so much for waiting if I had my way, Edcob (I will not call her, her new name because it's just too long and I am too lazy and tired to say it) would have been quiet instead of pressuring me to write another story but I digress on with this one!

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter nor do I own Inuyasha.

* * *

_Aquarius by Within Temptation_

_I hear your whispers  
Break the silence  
And it calms me down  
Your taste on my lips  
Your salty kisses  
Ohh...  
They say I'm seeking up the danger  
That one day you won't let me go  
(I'll drown, you'll take me down)  
I need you, Aquarius  
Enchanted I will have to stay.

* * *

_

Rosy, Cho, Neville –who had been forced to stay in their compartment- and Hermione were sitting in a compartment talking excitedly about their summer when a small black cat entered the room. They stared at it in shock as it mewled at them before tugging something out from behind it a stack of letters and a package. Rosy picked up the letters and Cho held the small cat, she studied it, it was very small fitting into the palm of her hand, big bright and wide emerald green eyes with a black diamond slit stared up at her, it was adorable and it was male, he had a small white crescent moon on its forehead, and he had a small little trinket around his neck a small gold bell. Crookshanks, Hermione's own cat, stared at the small cat and they began meowing at each other. Rosy blinked and squealed in delight, "Okay here are six for Cho, six for you, six for Neville, and six for me!" she distributed the letters blinking as the small black cat jumped on Cho's head and stayed there he looked at her as if daring her to make him move from his current spot, when she didn't he snuggled into Cho's hair causing said girl to smile and giggle Neville smiled at the cat which earned him a purr. "Who are they from?" Rosy grinned and showed Hermione the card, "To our friends, Love Nina and Sakura…!" they opened the letters and immediately read the continents.

They looked at each other before trading their letters. "Wow. I can't believe that their father actually did it again." They traded letters again and nodded before the smaller cat mewled pointing not a fingered paw but a needle like one towards the package. Hermione seeing as Rosy was holding the letters and the small cat didn't seem to be getting up anytime soon placed Crookshanks down and opened the package. "What is it?" Hermione blinked before she showed them a book. "It's a photo album." Hermione opened the first page of the thick book and a small note fell out, Hermione picked it up and smiled reading it aloud. "To our very best friends, we hoped that you haven't forgotten us. Sorry that we couldn't contact you regularly but our Aunt Sango is a slave driver. Signed Nina and Sakura." Hermione smiled as the other two girls moved and sat next to her squishing her in the middle. They passed the first place squealing and cooing at the pictures of a cute little baby boy in Nina's arms, he had silver hair, gorgeous amber eyes, his pale skin seemed to glow, the strangest thing about him was that he had two triangular ears on top of his head, and the picture moved he was looking at the camera with interest while sucking on his dummy, he stared at the camera a bit more before twitching his ears causing Nina to coo at him. "This is our baby brother Aki, when he was two months old."

They cooed and awed at the picture looking at the next, it was another picture of Aki only he was in a pile of snow his head covered in it his ears sticking out and a cute little smile on his face as he stared at Nina, he was around a year old, this one, a normal Muggle picture which Hermione explained to Cho and Rosy that they don't move, was of Sakura she was hugging another girl, she had soft black hair, sky blue eyes, a grin on her face, and she was wearing a black and red school uniform. Sakura was wearing the same uniform looking the same just a year older. "Sakura and Aiko, age 12. Aiko means Love Child." The next picture was also muggle it was of Nina reading a book in a tree, she was perched on top of it she was wearing a white tutu according to Sakura in her letters that Nina had taken ballet as a way to become more graceful and Sakura was too, now she wasn't so clumsy! The girls had been taking other sports in order to pass the time, Sakura and Nina had an affinity for soccer, an American sport, Kemari, a Japanese form of the American game of Football, and Kyūdō, Japanese Archery though Martial Arts, Judoka, Judo, Jujitsu, Kendo, Naginatajutsu, Aikido, and Iaidō were part of their training they vastly enjoyed it. After third year though the pictures stopped only showing Aki a little joy that he was. According to Sakura he referred to Nina as his 'Mama' and Nina had no qualms about it.

Hermione closed the book slowly and started when the small cat jumped down from Cho's head and looked up at them all mewling one final time before bursting into dark blue flames. "Is...it…is it dead?" Hermione looked down at the floor there was nothing out of place and Neville examined the ground and shook his head. "No I think the cat was supposed to do that. I wonder why…" Rosy nodded her head before taking the photo album and began looking through it. Cho began looking out of the window patting Neville's while Hermione reviewed the letters again for any clues or suggestions. "There isn't anything in here as to why the pictures stopped." Rosy frowned that didn't sound like Nina or Sakura they always wrote what happened in explicit detail…what could have happened?

The beginning of fourth year was alright with Harry his siblings were nice to him excluding their parents and he looked different, his hair had grown out though still brushed against his shoulders but curled, it was still as messy as ever, and fell into his eyes, he had gotten his eyes fixed with Remus's help, and he found out that he was into gothic fashion, he had grown accustomed to his new life rather quickly though he never got over his breakup with Nina and although he truly resented it but his sister and her friends didn't see it that way. Though he couldn't help but miss Privet Drive not for the Dursley's though he still kept in contact with Petunia and Dudley or Big D as he was referred to now but he missed the Taisho's he briefly wondered where they were because the last time he was at his aunts he only saw Sesshomaru and Kagome but they were alone and appeared to just have one of the boys. The strangest thing happened to him though when he went to visit…

_Flashback_

_Harry wondered what had happened to his girlfriend…ex-girlfriend and well curiosity finally won over and he went to visit. He expected Nina to be there and slap the shit out of him or Sakura to try and stab him with a knife when he showed his face. No it had been Kagome the usually nice slightly temperamental woman that had scared him the most. Sesshomaru merely growled at him before sitting down as Kagome's hand was on his shoulder, Kagome walked over to him grabbed him by the throat and shoved him up against the wall her eyes glowing as she began choking him. "I should kill you for how you treated my daughter! Thanks to you she has cried her eyes out and I've only ever seen her cry once since she was a child never more than that! How dare you make her cry?! I should let Sesshomaru strike you down with his poison whip but I will not because unlike my ex-husband and unlike my current husband/brother-in-law I will show you no mercy!" Harry never really expected it to come to this but Sesshomaru stepped up and pulled Kagome away._

"_Mate I can not have you upset in your condition, you will not only hurt the pups but yourself as well." Kagome began to calmly take in deep breathes before she calmed down. "I'm sorry to disturb you I really am but I want to know where Nina is." He reared back in shock as Kagome made to lunge at him again. "Because of you and that other boy my babies don't want to live here!!" Sesshomaru growled and told him to leave the house and he did not wanting to face Kagome nor Sesshomaru's wrath. Especially not Kagome, she had stopped being the submissive wife and had started taking charge like she used to in the old days. Quoted from the twin's uncle. Because once Kagome was like that she was a force to be reckoned with and not even Sesshomaru was man enough to stop her. _

_End Flashback_

Harry hadn't stepped foot in their house again and he had asked his aunt what happened trying to fully understand why Nina and Sakura packed up and left. 'Their uncle looked furious as he packed their things all the while yelling at Sesshomaru and Kagome.' After that she hadn't seen them anymore she thought that Harry would know seeing as he always knew where his girlfriend was. He knew but he contacted their usual hideaway in Japan but he received no answer. He grew steadily worried for Nina and once again ended up cursing Draco for making him break up with Nina. Draco sighed as he received another glare from Harry, it hadn't been his fault that he…well yes it had been and for once in his life cursed that he did something wrong not that he ever did anything wrong that he would admit to. "Look for the millionth time I'm sorry. I was an idiot for making you break up with Nina and I'll do everything that I can to get Nina back to you." Harry still glared at him but for the past four years that Draco had been observing Harry he knew that Harry was considering it and he would try his damn hardest because he knew if he half-assed this he was going to die because Harry Potter didn't play games. Draco and Harry changed into their school uniforms and Harry looked at Draco, he finally stopped gelling his hair back in third year, he still had his molten gray eyes, and was still very much a Slytherin. He wondered what his sister saw in him but he chose not to comment and instead would let things work themselves out because Draco hadn't done that for him and everything in his body told him to get back at Draco but he couldn't because that would make him like Draco and he knew that it would be wrong. 'God I hate him.'

Draco stared at Harry as he pouted well he sulked since Harry would kill anyone who said he pouted well anyone except for Nina. He sighed wondering what had come over him when he told Harry to break up with Nina, maybe it was because he had been jealous because he had only seen that kind of love between his parents and maybe because he himself had never felt for anyone like that. He sighed again and blinked when he noticed that the Great Hall was dark well almost dark Dumbledore was in front of a blue flame coming out of a goblet. He discreetly looked around and found everyone else staring at the goblet with interest. He quickly tuned into the conversation, "-hosting the Triwizard Tournament, we will also have guests with us from Beauxbatons and Durmstrang but also this year we will have another important guest and they are from the demon realm." Draco blinked what was going on? The only thing he knew was that they were hosting the Triwizard Tournament which was a very big event. He looked at Harry who rolled his eyes at him though signaled he would tell him later. Draco nodded before he began spacing out again and began staring at Rosy, oh Merlin he was pathetic but he couldn't help himself he was attracted to her –Malfoy's do not have crushes, it was beneath them to suffer something so plebian- he sighed this was getting pathetic. Nina and Sakura felt uneasy, the headmaster still felt and smelled of darkness. They nodded to each other they would need to inform uncle Inuyasha and be wary of him and contact Izayoi, Sakura, and Kun-Loon-Obaa-chan. They nodded inconspicuously to their uncle Inuyasha and Shippo-onii.

Hermione narrowed her eyes in thought before she smiled; Neville blinked at her before she patted his head and gave him a pixie stick. Neville looked around observing faces and watched as Harry's gaze turned calculating, he watched Draco's bored gaze before it turned to Rosy, and Cho was glaring down at her plate while glaring daggers at Cedric Diggory. He blinked slowly wondering just what had gone on while he wasn't paying attention. He sighed softly but smiled as Hermione handed him another pixie stick without even looking away from Headmaster Dumbledore. As he happily munched on that he was met with dreamy silver eyes, he smiled at Luna who smiled in her dreamy fashion. Something was going to happen they both knew that but what only Luna and Hermione knew.

Draco once again stared at Rosy 'inconspicuously' Harry felt like rolling his eyes at him, he really needed new friends. He saw Adrian staring at him and he nodded slightly with his eyes, Adrian nodded his head staring at Dumbledore who hadn't noticed that most of the students didn't give a damn about what he was talking about. The girls from Beauxbatons came in bowed and sighed with butterflies floating around them, Harry didn't find anyone of them unique though he could tell that two of them were magical creatures. The Durmstrang students from what he could tell somehow frightened Draco, well everything frightened Draco, some kind of post paranoia he suffered as a child. He rather not go into details because he hadn't been listening and to be honest for some reason he really didn't care. "We will be having two foreign exchange students during this tournament to see if we meet their standards and hopefully by these next few years we will be joined together." Great just insert his 'For the greater good' crap and he's done. He blinked in shock as blue rose petals and cherry blossoms gently flew through the air five pretty shiny white orbs floated to the center of the great doors. The first to materialize was Inuyasha, Harry's eyes widened that meant…that meant that Nina and Sakura were with him! Draco gripped his shoulder and glared at him which meant he was doing something very un-Slytherin like…screw it! He was excited to see her after so many freaking years apart. _She's not yours anymore, you abandoned her remember and for what just so she could have her pride._ He hated conscious thought.

Hermione, Luna, Cho, and Rose smiled to each other and Hermione hugged Neville who blinked repeatedly before smiling, the girls smiling either meant that Nina and Sakura were back or they were about to kill someone either way they were happy. The second revealed Shippo who now looked to be in his early twenties, and had his hair down though it was kept short only reaching his shoulders, the third revealed an unknown woman, she had cream colored waist length hair, she wore a small sweater with cream colored fur on the collar, wrists, and where it ended which was a few centimeters below her chest, it was open revealing a white spaghetti strapped t-shirt, a black mini skirt, and black over the knee boots. Her eyes were a ruby red but that's not what had everyone staring at her it was the fact that she had two cute triangular black ears and two cream colored tails with a pretty design on the tips of them lightly twitched behind her. Then the final two orbs danced together for a short while before landing next to each other, Sakura stepped out first, her hair short and cropped her ebony hair now carried pink highlights, on her forehead was a midnight blue crescent moon, her eyes seemed lighter, she wore a pink kimono, her candy pink lips pulled into a smile. Nina appeared next and Harry stared, Nina's silver blue hair had acquired black streaks held in a cute bun, her aquamarine eyes darkened, a midnight blue crescent moon on her forehead, and she wore a soft blue kimono. In her arms was an infant about a year or two, needless to say Harry wished he could pass out.

Everyone stared and Harry felt like stabbing someone, Draco moved away seeing his dark look. Damn!! He was closest! Now he had to go and look for someone he smirked Draco's leg was still in stabbing range, he took his fork and stabbed him in the leg. Laughing internally as Draco's eyes filled with tears and Draco bit into his lips to stifle a cry. "I'd like to introduce Lord Inuyasha Taisho, his son Shippo Taisho, his sister Kirara Taisho, his nieces Princesses Sakura and Mi-Nina Taisho, and Prince Aki Taisho." They continued staring Harry had never known that the twins had been royalty. Sakura bowed, while Kirara curtsied, and the boys bowed, Nina merely nodded her head seeing as her arms were full and even if they weren't she wouldn't have bowed anyway. Senile old man.

The twins didn't bother listening to whatever Dumbledore was saying as they walked to Ravenclaw table where Hermione, Rosy, Cho, and Neville looked at them as if they were back from the dead. "Why in the bloody hell are you looking at us like that? Do you think we rose up from the grave?" the girls seemed to stare at them a bit more but Neville smiled at them accepting them back and the others did as well. Sakura noticed a lone girl sitting across from them, she had pretty snow white blonde hair, pretty dream like silver eyes, she was pale, she had radish earrings, and she wore the Ravenclaw uniform. "Hi! I'm Sakura! You can either call me Haru or my regular name or some other nickname!!" Her excited chatter brought the attention of their little group, Nina smiled at her as Aki woke up and he stared at the girl for a bit before sending her a wide smile and began talking to her. The girl paused in her conversation and smiled dreamily, "I'm Luna Lovegood." Nina was fascinated with her charm, "What is the charm for? We've seen it before but we were never told what it was for." Luna smiled dreamily again not even blinking as a small black cat appeared on Nina's shoulder, "It's a charm…" she leaned in a bit as the others stared fascinated, "to keep away the Nargles." Rosy, Hermione, and Cho sighed the girl would always talk of them, they didn't believe her though. "Oh dreaded little things aren't they?" the girls froze in shock as Neville smiled at the twins and baby. "Yes, they keep stealing my shoes." Sakura snapped her fingers and smiled before going into the left sleeve of her kimono. "Here this will keep them from stealing anything." Nina nodded her head playing with a piece of Aki's hair who giggled loudly playing with the pudding that his 'mother' had wanted to eat. "I wanted to eat that." All she received was a cute giggle and wide smile, she sighed kissing his nose before playing with his ears.

That night as Nina tucked in Aki, her grandmothers and Haru appeared by her side. "So, you gonna forgive him?" Nina tilted her head slightly her grandmothers leaning in to hear, Haru stared at them slightly, "Do you really have no excitement in your lives that you need to listen to our own problems?" Izayoi and Sakura blushed slightly embarrassed before going to coo at the sleeping Aki though the twins knew they were listening in. "I don't know. Are you going to forgive Diggory?" Haru tilted her head slightly staring at Nina's book collection before looking at the piano. "I might…I haven't really given it that much thought…" she blushed twiddling her fingers together as if she was going to be scolded. Nina sat down on her bed letting Haru sit next to her and leaned her head so it was resting on hers.

Morning

The Great Hall was loud today surprisingly Aki wasn't cowering in fear or whimpering which was a happy occasion for Sakura. The goblet of fire was still spouting out blue flames which the students here thought was amazing, obviously they hadn't seen red Kitsune youkai from Japan. Suddenly McGonagall gently tapped her water goblet causing the students to quiet, "Damn if that's all we had to do to get you all to shut the hell up we should have done this years ago." Nina lightly elbowed Sakura in the side but the latter didn't think it was a big deal since Nina had a smile on her face. "We have chosen Cedric Diggory to represent our school, Fleur Delacour will represent Beauxbatons, Viktor Krum will represent Durmstrang, the Taisho twins will represent Tsuki Youkai-" Nina and Sakura froze, "Hold on there you senile old man! Who in the hell said we were going to participate?" the doors slammed open and in stepped in Sesshomaru, Kagome, and Aki's twin, Akihiko. "I did." Nina bared her teeth growling, "You are no longer our guardian so you have no say in what we can and will participate in!" Sesshomaru growled at Nina for her insolence but saw her holding his second, less important son…it, he didn't bother learning the worthless things name it was a half-breed anyway. Nina tightened her grip on the whimpering Aki and Sakura started to move to stand in front of Nina, this bastard wouldn't hurt her little sister.

Sesshomaru chuckled, so his daughter decided to protect the half-breeds spawn. "What the hell you bastard. You're not their guardian anymore I am, so you can't say that you want them in the tournament." Kagome worried her lip at hearing Inuyasha's voice it warmed her stomach and she hoped that Sesshomaru wouldn't notice her arousal, Sakura and Nina did and they wrinkled their noses, their mo…Kagome was still delusional, they felt sorry for Akihiko. "None the less you still have to participate in the tournament." Nina and Sakura stared at the headmaster, "No." Dumbledore reared back and James immediately stepped in, "And why not." Nina rolled her eyes mumbling about stupid humans and Sakura placed her hands on her hips, "Because unlike you adults, we want to live our lives to the fullest and hopefully die when we're old and saggy!" Nina snorted in Aki's stomach causing him to squeal with laughter. Rosy giggled into her hand trying to hide her blush as Draco talked to her quietly, Cho kept trying not to smile holding Neville's hand under the table, and Hermione rolled her eyes. Sesshomaru raised his hand to hit Sakura but Nina growled at him her eyes flashing red and Sesshomaru lowered his hand, he had just seen his mother in Nina's place.

As unjustly as it seemed the Taisho twins still had to participate, "To make it even we will have another student from Hogwarts." He drew out a random name and Harry knew that somehow it was him, why? Why couldn't it have been Adrian or Rosy? Well not Rosy because well he loved her…that was about it. he sighed and shoved Draco who frowned at him, "What did you do that for?" Malfoy's didn't whine but this one sure did, "If I can't be happy you can't either." Draco stared at Harry for the longest time before sighing and slumping his shoulders he tried not to fidget under those glowing emerald eyes, "I'm not falling for that." Draco thumped his head onto the table carefully removing the plate that had been there before resting his head, Harry debated on whether doing the childish thing of pouring gravy all over his head or smacking him over the head, well the former would make him lose house points, and if he wasn't caught smacking him over the head then it would be alright. Harry inconspicuously looked around before smacking Draco over the head and hard. "Fleur Delacour! Viktor Krum! Cedric Diggory!" Draco bit his lips harshly to stifle the cry of pain that wanted to leave him, Harry sulked for a bit before he saw Draco's shoulders slightly shake, he hadn't hit him that hard! "Harry Potter!" Harry stiffened he was sure that he hadn't gotten caught he looked around and everyone was staring at him, crap! He knew he had been right he sighed slightly through his nose. "By any chance would I be able to pass on this?" he really didn't feel like doing this it wasn't that he was scared it was just that he was lazy. "If you do that then you will disgrace not only Hogwarts but the Potter name." Harry smiled so brightly after that sentence, "I forfe-mmph." Draco stared at Pansy who covered Harry's name, "You want them to pay for all of this later don't you? Then wait for a while when they least expect it." Nina glared at Pansy and began growling under her breath. Sakura placed a calming hand on Nina's upper arm, they couldn't reveal what they were just yet. They needed to wait. Harry sighed slapping Pansy's hand away from him before sitting down to sulk. Pansy sat back down, "Think of it this way Harry, if Nina's in this tournament you'll be more likely to get to talk and make up with her." Harry stared at Draco for the longest time, "Fine but you'll have to help me since it's your fault in the first place you git." Draco sighed and nodded happy that he hadn't gotten stabbed, "Ow!" he held his hand close to his chest as Harry placed his fork back down humming a song under his breath. "The tournament begins tomorrow now, please help our friends settle in."

Nina and Sakura sighed before they launched into conversation with their friends, Aki was playing with Nina's food squealing happily as it disappeared and reappeared as something else, Nina saw the cheesecake Aki was going for and she took it, "No. This is mommy's food." She gave a small piece of it for Aki who ate it and squealed again. Aki pointed to Sesshomaru and then at Dumbledore, "Bah?" Nina nodded her head as did Sakura, "Yes Aki very bad." Aki clapped his hands happily as he was cooed at. Aki saw Harry across the way and smiled, "Dah!" Nina inconspicuously looked through her bangs and found Harry staring at Aki in wonder. She felt her heart flutter slightly, why did she still love him? she stared at him a bit more and noticed that his hair was long, she hid her smiled in Aki's hair who giggled profusely but stopped when he saw a ghostly head pop from the table in front of him. "Hello, I'm Peeves." He grabbed Aki and disappeared, Sakura tried ducking under the table as the room temperature dropped severely, "PEEVES!" she got up and ran out of the room, "Nina! You can't very well kill a ghost!" Nina stopped her head cracking as she turned it, "I'm going to send him to hell and have Satan trying to take his arms and head out of his ass!" with that she kept walking soon a horrified shriek was heard before Nina came back in holding a giggling Aki a smile on her face as she cuddled him, "Whose an adorable little baby? You are yes you are!" Aki giggled and clapped his hands happily, "Mama! Lub you." Nina smiled and kissed his cheeks and nose as she sat down cuddling him. Everyone shivered, how someone can go from scary to mommy cute was terrifying. Draco stared at Harry slightly leaning away as he heard him sigh wistfully, "Isn't she just amazing?" Draco only nodded his head he didn't want to be stabbed again.

The day went by quickly as the visiting students were accepted into their own groups and everything, "VIKTOR!!" Viktor Krum was attacked by a silver and black blur and Harry immediately hated him when he saw it was Nina who was talking to him excitedly, smiling when he gave her something. He sighed leaving the Great Hall, Draco sighed following after his friend. Nina frowned when she noticed that Harry wasn't there but decided to not follow him. The first task was tomorrow bloody freakin' joy.

The Next Day

Harry felt nervous well not as nervous as he had been when he wanted to talk to Nina he sighed softly he wished that they could at least talk to get rid of the tension. He missed her and he wasn't afraid to admit that. He also needed to figure out a way to get Viktor Krum killed in the tournament but he had to make it look like an accident. Harry barely stopped himself from speaking in Parseltongue, he sighed through his nose. He needed to hurt someone, someone besides Draco. Torturing Draco was getting boring anyway but who? Adrian pulled him into the classroom causing him to glare at his brother. "Harry I need your help." He raised a brow at this Adrian hardly ever needed his help, "With what?" he was genuinely interested now since this could benefit him with the use of available black mail. "I want to know what would be the best way to ask out Hermione." Harry sighed stood up and began walking away as he reached the door he opened it and looked over his shoulder. "Just ask her out after all You're the Boy-Who-Lived you can have any girl you want now that you have your own problems I suggest that you try solving them on your own I need to figure mine out as well." Adrian stared after his brother and worried his lip before he clenched his fists before running off to the Ravenclaw Tower.

Nina blinked as her portrait door opened and in walked in Rosy with her brother Adrian. She was confused because Adrian never came to the Ravenclaw dorms…he'd never even been to the library for more than a couple of minutes. "Yes?" Adrian stood in front of her with a determined look on his face and she felt wary. "I want to propose a deal." Nina nodded her head offering him a seat schooling her features as Rosy took her leave. "What is your proposal?" Adrian stood sat down in front of her his hands clasped together. "It is concerning my younger brother Harrison." Nina nodded her head raising a brow but stopped Adrian from opening his mouth. "If this is about wanting him dead then I will not, don't even ask if I will go back to him." she refused! She still had her dignity no Inu Youkai female would ever go back to a male, the males were supposed to come to them. It was Harry's fault that he broke up with her and she still couldn't understand as to why, she didn't do anything horrible by her standards at least, she hadn't forgotten anything, you just can't break up with someone and not give them a significant reason as to why, she stopped her train of thought before looking at Adrian, "Look this is not about him dieing or about you two getting together. I only want an answer, why did you break up with Harrison?" she stared at him she really stared at him. how could he be so stupid? Potters, may the Gods help her. "I did not diffuse our…relationship he did it merely on a whim so go and ask him as to why he has forsaken me." with that she gestured to the door and Adrian walked out stopping at the door. "Just so you know, after you left he's never dated another girl and he can't stop thinking about you. Oh one more thing I would do something about Ginerva Weasley, she's been trying to sleep with my brother…not that it's of any importance I just wanted you to know." With that he closed the door and Nina began to growl her eyes bleeding red and her small frame shaking with unrestrained fury, someone was trying to take _**her**_ Harry away! The bitch must die!!! She released a feminine roar that was heard throughout the castle, horrifying the Hufflepuffs, rousing interest in the Ravenclaws, sending slight shivers to the Slytherins, and greatly disturbed the Gryffindors. Namely one girl named Ginny Weasley.

Aki froze in his game of messing with Crookshanks when he heard an all to familiar roar. "Mama…ma?" the girls and Neville smiled down at him but none so more than Sakura who grinned, "Yes my little Hershey mommy is very angry with someone…someone is going to die." Aki giggled and clapped his hands not fully understanding the words but only giggling because Neville lightly tickled him. "Is she going to be alright?" Sakura nodded waving away their fears, "Trust me its either one of four things, one someone's hurt Aki, two someone's stolen her special treats for her menstrual season, three someone threatened any one of use, and finally someone was trying to get her man. Since neither of the former three has happened it's safe to say that it was the fourth one." Suddenly a very angry looking Nina appeared from her dorm, "Where is the Weaslette? She. Must. Die." Aki sniffled slightly tears coming out of his amber eyes and whimpered, Nina staring at him in shock going to pick him up and flinched when Aki began to cry, her anger drained and she fell to her knees before Aki. "I'm sorry Aki, Mummy is just mad because someone tried to take away Daddy." Aki sniffled and hugged her as best as his small arms would allow him to, Nina hugged him tightly returning to her room and she did not come out for the rest of the evening. Though Sakura knew why but she wouldn't tell that Nina was crying her eyes out with only Aki there for her.

Today was the first event of the tournament, the Taisho twins wouldn't have to participate because well a) they wouldn't budge and b) their uncle threatened to rip Dumbledore a new one. "Oh yeah we get excluded from the dragons but we still have to participate. Thank you ever so much for worrying about us." Seriously Sakura needed to stop spending so much time around Nina, Kagome tried on several occasions to talk to them or hold Aki which Nina never let happen as she threatened to rip her very arms out. Draco suffered heavily on everyone's part if Nina was happily chatting to anyone that wasn't Harry or Sakura or any female or Aki or a male in the family he was stabbed in the leg. On one occasion Harry had gotten extremely jealous and had stabbed him repeatedly in the back of the knee, he limped around for the rest of the day. "Draco are you alright?" Draco stared at Rosy and fought a blush, how hard could it be, I mean all he did was like her or in Harry's point of view, like her so much you have others spying on her like. "Oh yeah I'm alright, well it's just that…" he began looking around and Rosy raised a brow, Draco was acting jumpy around her well he was slightly jumpy around everyone now. "Harry has been stabbing me with forks." Rosy stared at Draco for a while, "Let me get this straight…my little brother…is stabbing you…Draco Malfoy…with forks…" Draco shushed her looking around and she had the vague sense that he was suffering from paranoia. "Please just talk to him, I can't take it anymore." Poor Draco he looked so sad and well she wanted to say pathetic but she could just hear him now, _Malfoy's are not pathetic, Malfoy's are the greatest pureblood family on this earth!' _ah sweet silly little Draco, Rosy smiled as she nodded her head, "I'll talk to him on one condition." Draco nodded anything to stop that damn stabbing, it didn't matter he wasn't acting Slytherin like he just wanted to be able to walk normally again without his damn limp! Rosy smirked very Slytherin like and Draco would have confused her as such if he had known she was in Ravenclaw. Draco was about to open his mouth when Rosy kissed him, he was too shocked to do anything but he kissed her back. Rosy pulled back and blushed slightly before pecking him and again and running away leaving a lightly blushing Draco.

Rosy bounced to a confused looking Harry in the library who began edging towards the door when he saw his sister smiling. "Harry!" okay now there was definitely something wrong with his sister she never sang his name like that. "I want you to leave Draco alone. Why because I said so, not reason enough I am one of Nina's best friends so if I tell her that I don't think it's a good idea that you two date again she'll listen to me." damn, his sister was worthy of being in Slytherin, but now he lost his only chance at fun with stabbing Draco. "Fine I'll stop _stabbing _him." Rosy raised a brow but smiled, "You can't poke, kick, slap, stab, punch, or crack his head with anything or take his head and ram it into anything." Damn it! he shouldn't of said anything! "Hey…good luck…you better go." Harry nodded and began leaving before Rosy made to stop him, "I-I'll talk to Nina if you want." Harry smiled bitterly, "Nothing in this world will bring her to talk to me. she'd rather die than even glance at me." Rosy frowned as Harry walked away unbeknownst to him there were tears running down his face, Rosy had seen them but she would never tell that was her forte. She ran back to the Tower her lips tingling and her heart racing from her kiss with Draco. She had to hurry back to her friends before they went to see the first event. Nina and Sakura wouldn't go because that would mean they would have to see their father and mother which their uncle, older brother, and Kilala understood. "Bye Kilala don't stalk anyone!" Kilala smiled charmingly before exiting and began inhaling the air, her tail twitched in satisfaction as she began following the scent before she spotted a figure covered in black. "Kilala spies with her cat-like eyes some cute little guy all alone for the picking." Severus froze and began to try and concentrate, Kilala noticed her cute little man shimmering, oh that horrid thing would have to come off one way or the other.

Severus walked back to his private chambers whispering the password cautiously unaware of a small crème colored cat following him inside. Kilala changed back silently stalking him predatorily waiting as he took his glamour down and she pounced.

Nina stared at Harry really stared at him, the latter being a bit unnerved, he had all the right to she hadn't blinked since she saw him! "You look like hell on a good day." Harry ignored Sakura's little obnoxious giggle, well it wasn't obnoxious to everyone just to him. "Yeah, you know because that's just the thing I needed to hear after I was nearly charred by a dragon." Nina raised a brow tilting her head, "Your welcome. Now shut up Aki is sleeping." Aki murmured softly and snuggled into Nina's side his cute ears twitching. Suddenly the doors burst open to reveal Shippo. "Nina!! Come quick!" Aki woke up and cried clutching his ears as best as his small arms would allow. Sakura glared at him before grabbing the dagger she had been polishing and threw it at Shippo. "You woke Aki up, you jerk!" Shippo ran out narrowly avoiding a dagger, Nina cooed at Aki who sniffled and snuggled into her belly. Sakura shook her head, "I'll go ask him what he wanted okay?" Nina nodded silently thanking Sakura for whispering. Sakura ran off leaving a sour looking Cedric who had wanted to talk to the shy girl. Rosy, Cho, and Hermione glared at Cedric who sighed and held his head down but continued talking to another Hufflepuff. Harry tried conversing with Nina but to no avail, apparently she was still angry at him. Hell, he was still angry at himself. Suddenly everyone heard a scream which had their uncle Inuyasha laughing manically, Nina happily humming to Aki and the other students looking around uneasily.

Kilala purred in satisfaction as she stared down at the man beneath her, who was dazed. "Well, well my little vampire it seems you have lost our little game." Severus was incoherent, "You don't have to hide anymore, I'll protect you, don't worry my sweet little vampire." She kept staring down at Severus, down at his now deep sapphire eyes, his slightly curled clean onyx hair, she looked closely at his hair noticing that it had a sort of gothic look to it, his skin that used to look sallow now looked a healthy pale, his mouth opened as he gasped for breath and she saw pearly white teeth and fangs, his skin no longer marked by scars and his mark had disappeared only hers now stood which was a diamond surrounded by fire, he would no longer hide this body from anyone especially her. she kissed his red lips and began her exploration again. "Lose yourself my little vampire, I'll guide you." Severus whimpered softly as everything else began to blacken except Kilala's crimson eyes which began to glow before he lost himself.

Sakura didn't find Shippo after the scream but headed back to the Great Hall, sitting next to Nina who handed Aki albeit reluctantly to Inuyasha. Draco walked over looking uncertain, "Nina…everyone…I would like to hold a friendly conference between **all** of us, outside." Draco walked away briskly before the girls and Neville looked at each other before following. As they neared Draco he began to talk, "Look the reason I called you out here was to talk to Harry." He grasped Nina's arm when she tried to walk away, "No look this…the reason you broke up is all MY fault! I was the one who told him that your honor would be sullied." Nina stared at Draco for the longest time her senses telling her to kill him but she couldn't there were far too many witnesses.

Draco led them to the Whomping Willow where Harry stood. Nina worried her lip looking at Harry who was looking at her uncertainly. Nina finally sighed, "So the reason we broke up was because of Draco…what in the bloody hell possessed you to listen to him?" all of them ignored Draco's indigent squawk, "I was worried about your honor, your reputation." Nina sighed pinching the bridge of her nose. "Look let me worry about my honor and as for my reputation let it ruin itself. A reputation to me is worthless if I don't have people I love around me." Sakura smiled and shook her head before gesturing for the others to separate so they could give the couple (hopefully) some space. "So…" Harry sat down with Nina resting his head on her shoulder giving her the opportunity to shove him off, "Tell mommy about this pathetic little red headed whore that's been trying to sleep with you." Harry shivered at the sugary sweet tone, "She's tried on several occasions to sleep with me. I used legilimens on her and she's trying to get into Adrian's as well as my own pants. She also had these petty little thoughts about trying to kill you if you ever came back." Harry noticed the more he spoke the more Nina smiled, "Okay!" Ginerva Weasley was going to die a very harsh and painful death and Nina didn't care if she was going to be sent to Azkaban that red headed slut was going to pay and dearly.

They separated though Sakura had stopped when they rushed past the Whomping Willow, though she began looking around and began sniffing. It smelled familiar…like Cedric…she began following it before she found him by the lake. Then she began sniffing something else…something sweet, the boy she had been sniffing out earlier looked up when someone entered the clearing of the lake. He stared at Sakura as she began looking around her nose slightly twitching, she began sniffing around anxiously and Cedric merely stared at her as she did so. "Are you looking for something?" a sharp squeal and a thud was his answer he rushed over and helped Sakura up who was pouting. "Cedric no baka!" he winced as she punched him in the chest, for a small girl she could hit hard. "I'm sorry." Sakura pouted as she plopped down, screw uncle Inuyasha and his stupid 'you must be ladylike on this trip'. "Stupid Cedric, stupid rules, stupid tournament. Stupid, stupid everything." Cedric sat down with her and stared out at the lake. "I'm guessing you're mad at me." he received silence as his answer, so that confirmed his question well statement. "Look I'm sorry for taking your first kiss and for humiliating you so viciously, I swear I didn't know that they were going to hurt you like that." Again he received no response to find Sakura viciously glaring at the lake where a mermaid waved at them. "You didn't even tell me what sex was! I mean I know what it is but not how it's pronounced in Japanese." Cedric blinked he guessed she wasn't angry about the humiliation part as he thought but he thought he had said it correctly, "That's how it's pronounced in Chinese! Chinese! I don't know all of the world's different languages. Even though I'm fluent in French, Greek, Italian, Spanish, German, and Russian. That's it!" Cedric couldn't help it and chuckled, the small thing was getting so worked up about it she was flailing her arms around with a cute pout on her face and he couldn't help but peck her nose. She blushed brightly, "Cedric no Baka." Cedric smiled as she opened her arms for a hug her face sullen with a half pout.

He hugged her tiny frame to his, he was two years her senior. Sakura purred softly breathing in his scent, _**Mate! Mine!**_, Sakura agreed with her inner demon even though she was mostly angelic. Her sister she was the demon in the family, they both usually agreed with their inner demons and that granted them a bit more power then most. Cedric leaned back and looked at her in confusion and a tiny bit of anger and suddenly she realized that she had scented him and he had caught her soft purring! "I-I have to go." With that she ran off not listening to him calling her name, she ran straight to her sister who was leaning against the tree on a high branch. She stopped in front of it as Nina came upside down, "Look at me! I'm a monkey!!" never give Nina sugar or strawberries, Sakura smiled jumping into the same branch before cuddling into the upright Nina's stomach. "What happened?" Sakura began yipping and barking softly and Nina growled her eyes flashing red. "Where is he? I'd like to introduce him to my poison whip!" Sakura clutched at Nina's slim waist shaking her head and Nina sighed even though she was hyper she still retained her rational mind unlike some others who completely lost theirs. She tightly held her sister as she sobbed dryly, she had hoped that the stupid little Diggory boy would come to his senses and confess to her sister. She sighed men could be so irritatingly stupid well some of them, the smart ones were always taken.

Night

Sakura shivered something evil was going to happen and soon she could just tell, it was in the air and the normal well what she considered normal, vegetation and animal life seemed to sense it as well. "You feel it to?" Sakura nodded to Harry and Nina before sitting down. "Something bad is going to happen in this tournament. One of us is going to get hurt and bad." Harry nodded his head, but Nina already knew who, it was going to be her she could feel it and she would try her damned hardest not to let anything else happen to anyone.

* * *

Thank you for reading, sorry taking so long to update but school is hell right now and my mom has a hernia and it's grown and she needs foot surgery and my dad is being a jackass, so I have to worry about the bills and stuff but well I'm might get a job so updates will be even slower but I'll begin typing the next chapter and the eighth so I can post those two up, after I'm sure that I've done everything in my power to keep my grades up, also my muse ran away literally the bitch moved to France without even telling me until last night! Oh because I didn't want to bother anyone while they were reading because I hate doing that 'cause well one its rude and two it makes me forget what I'm reading…yeah I have a very short attention span…anyway Aki means bright or autumn, Aiko means Love Child and Cedric no baka means stupid Cedric or idiot Cedric. So again sorry for the long awaited update I can't wait until this weekend that way I'll have time to type the next chapter.


End file.
